Enamorándome de ti
by sthwax
Summary: Logan un chico tímido, inseguro, sumiso ante las decisiones de su padre se encuentra empezando su ultimo semestre de preparatoria en una nueva escuela con nuevos compañeros y difíciles decisiones. ¿Qué pasa cuando debe ser tutor del capitán del equipo de Hockey, quien es rebelde, agresivo y un chico bastante liberal? ¿Qué sucede cuando estos dos mundos se mezclen? Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

Un sonido suave pero fuerte penetraba ligeramente los oídos del chico quien observaba a una anciana tocar el piano. Los ojos del pequeño brillaban de fascinación ante tal sutil movimiento de muñecas y dedos, que coordinadamente formaban melodías tan hermosas capaz de transportarte a otro mundo, desaparecer cualquier miedo y preocupación, y convertirlos en sonrisas que aparecían como por arte de magia en los rostros de quien la escuchaba.

El pequeño Logan aparecía a lado de aquella anciana que identificaba como su abuela, tocando aquel piano café que siempre reposaba a lado del gran ventanal de su casa, que como cada tarde de verano lo hacía tocar. Sus dedos hacían sonar las canciones más hermosas que Logan había escuchado en su corta vida, el brillo en sus ojos y la amplitud de su sonrisa dejaban más que en claro aquella fascinación que sentía al ver tan hermoso acto.

-Algún día tocare como tu Abuela- el pequeño Logan sonrió a su abuela quien lo miro de reojo respondiendo con la más cálida y dulce sonrisa que podía brindarle a su nieto.

De pronto un gran estruendo interrumpió la dulce melodía que alegraba al pequeño pelinegro, alertándolo y desapareciendo aquella expresión de felicidad, y poniendo en su lugar una de temor y angustia. Logan observó los dedos inmóviles de la anciana mujer, para después sentir un gran tirón en su brazo derecho. Los ojos del chico se enfocaron en una presencia que estaba a lado de él, una que no identificaba, la luz que emanaba era tan cegadora que hacía casi imposible ver su rostro. Logan trató de deshacer aquel agarre pero solo provocó que se hiciera más fuerte y que poco a poco lo alejara de su abuela, la cual no tenía idea de que le estaban quitando a su nieto de su lado, la mirada del pequeño se cristalizo y su voz deseaba gritar, suplicar que lo dejarán ahí, pero era en vano, todo esfuerzo era para nada pues su grito de desesperación era ahogado por la presión que el agarre de aquel sujeto ejercía en él. Lagrimas caían ya por sus mejillas a medida que su presencia se alejaba de ella, y fue ahí donde una segunda voz provoco un escalofrió en su pequeño cuerpo.

-Esto no te hará ningún bien. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en esto ¿Entendiste?...¿Entendiste Logan?-

Y su nombre con aquella advertencia hizo eco miles y miles de veces por todo el cuarto que ahora se cubría con la misma luz que irradiaba aquella presencia, desvaneciendo poco a poco aquel escenario donde el piano y la mujer se quedaban atrás. Logan sentía miles de gotas de agua caer por sus ojos, y siendo comido por aquella voz que gradualmente aumentaba de volumen hasta ensordecerlo completamente, cerro y apretó fuertemente sus ojos en un intento de que esto desapareciera, de que al abrir sus ojos estuviera a lado de su abuela, envuelto en aquella melodiosa música y sintiendo el cálido y dulce aroma de su presencia. Pero al abrirlos su realidad fue diferente.

Los ojos de color café del chico se abrieron súbitamente al escuchar la alarma de su reloj que indicaba que eran poco antes de la 7 de la mañana. Notó que su respiración estaba un tanto acelerada, así que dio un pequeño suspiro para calmar esta agitación. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con su abuela, pensó que esos sueños acabarían después de que se cumpliera el año de su fallecimiento, sobre todo porque ese es el tiempo necesario para resolver un duelo. Logan se sorprendió ante tal situación, la muerte de su abuela había marcado por completo su vida, fue algo que en verdad lo golpeó fuertemente, pero por fin lo había asimilado, los sueños y llantos nocturnos se habían acabado al cumplirse un año ¿Por qué entonces su querida abuela volvía a hacer estragos en su inconsciente? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué de esa manera? Logan no quiso romperse la cabeza sin haber si quiera dejado la cama, así que tallando sus ojos y dando un buen estirón se decidió por dirigirse a dar un buen baño, pues necesitaría estar más despierto, sobre todo hoy, su primer día de clases de su último año en la Preparatoria.

Logan, originario de Texas, llevaba su vida tranquila, siempre tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido que le fuera posible, evitando problemáticas con chicos e incluso chicas, rodeado de pocos amigos, pero los suficientes para él. Preparándose para su futuro, para comenzar sus planes de Universidad y para ser lo que sus padres esperan de él. Un gran Médico, igual a su padre, aunque eso signifique dejar de lado lo que realmente quiere y desea hacer, por el simple hecho de que aprendió que para su padre…sus sueños no tienen futuro, si no son los que él le construye. Ser hijo de un grandioso cirujano tiene otras consecuencias, además de la nombrada anteriormente. Logan hubiera deseado que este inicio fuera como todos los demás o al menos como él se lo hubiera imaginado, entrando a la misma escuela, teniendo los mismos amigos, y viviendo los mismos días aburridos y rutinarios de siempre, pero él conoce su suerte, mala en su mayoría, y esta vez no era la excepción de eso. Su padre, quien trabajaba en el hospital local, había sido transferido a Minnesota y con él, Logan y su madre. Logan se negó ante tal idea, no deseaba abandonar su escuela y sus amigos, mucho menos en su semestre de graduación, pero al parecer una mejor paga y puesto en el hospital pudieron más que las opiniones y emociones del chico, dejándolo sin otra opción más que rendirse ante esto. Su padre puso de excusa que sus colegas tienen muchas influencias en la Universidad de Minnesota, permitiéndole más oportunidades y ventajas al estar ahí, pero para Logan eso no importaba ahora, el hecho era de que tenía que empezar de nuevo, conocer gente nueva, entablar conversaciones, llegar a un lugar donde todos se conocían y él iba a ser el bicho raro, el que nadie quiere cerca porque nadie le habla, y eso sumado a su timidez e inseguridad no era algo que realmente le emocionara, pero eso no lo veía su padre, y al final Logan siempre cedía, pues era un beneficio para los tres, y el egoísmo no es la mejor opción para él, no cuando el de su padre rebasa por mucho sus límites.

El baño que ayudo a refrescarlo terminó también por despertarlo, ayudándolo a elegir una ropa cómoda y lo bastante abrigadora para el clima frio y crudo de Minnesota, la cual era una razón más por la cual odiaba estar aquí. No había aquel sol que se encargaba de bañar diariamente con calidez su cuerpo, broncear su piel y permitirle visualizar un paisaje iluminado siendo refrescada por el agua de algunos jardines. En cambio, solo un color grisáceo aparecía por la ventana, con una ligera brisa de pequeños cuchillos fríos que rompían y enrojecían la piel.

El humor de Logan no mejoro mucho después de la ducha, y su madre lo sabía al darse cuenta que no era la misma efusividad con la que terminaba su desayuno.

-Te ira bien cariño- el dulce tono de su madre rompió con el trance fastidioso del chico.

Logan no dijo nada, simplemente limito a asentir levemente con su cabeza. Pero no podía evitar esa sensación de tranquilidad y ligera esperanza al observar la sutil pero gran sonrisa que su tierna madre le daba. El chico se sentía un poco mal, pues el estar en desacuerdo con la idea, su padre tuvo algunas peleas con ella al tratar de hacerle entrar en razón que no era lo mejor para él, y pese a que Logan no quería causar más daño, fue una de las razones por las cuales termino aceptando. No iba a permitir afectar la relación de su madre con su papá. Él sabía lo mucho que lo amaba, y no iba a perdonárselo nunca si esto hubiera llegado más lejos.

-Vamos Logan, se hace tarde y no quiero que des una primera mala impresión ante esta escuela- El padre de Logan, quien bajaba ya con su bata blanca sobre él y su portafolio del otro lado tomo la bolsa del almuerzo que le preparo su linda esposa, le dio un beso rápido y tomó las llaves del auto.

-Anda cariño, más tarde me dices que tal te fue- su madre besó su frente mientras le daba igualmente su bolsa con el almuerzo. Logan sin decir nada, solo le dio un gran y cálido abrazo y salió para meterse al auto con su padre.

El viaje estaba siendo bastante silencioso para ambos. Logan sabía que su padre tenía presente el disgusto por esta idea, al menos trato de dejársela muy claro siempre. Y rezaba porque no intentará ningún tipo de conversación por más neutral u optimista que fuera, porque esto acabaría en una discusión, y suficiente ya tiene con empezar el día en otra ciudad completamente diferente, como para que el mal humor provocado por su padre lo empeorara y también acabara con la pequeña pizca de esperanza que su madre le dio, así que simplemente se limitó a mirar por la ventana aquel paisaje nublado que ahora tendrá que acostumbrarse a estar rodeado.

El paisaje comenzaba a cambiar cuando Logan comenzó a notar que cada vez se veían más chicos caminando por las calles, lo cual le llevo a la conclusión de que se acercaban al edificio que albergaba su tortura por los próximos meses. Lanzó un suspiro ante esta fatídica idea y tomo con más fuerza su mochila, por si era necesario correr antes de que su padre le dijera algo. El carro fue disminuyendo la velocidad al notar que estaban ya cerca de la puerta principal de la escuela.

-Logan…-

-Solo abre la puerta para que pueda salir- el pelinegro interrumpió de manera seca a su padre.

-Solo quiero decirte, que aunque aún no lo veas, esta es un gran oportunidad para ti hijo, tu futuro aquí…es grande y seguro. Todo esto lo hice por tu bien-

-Llegare tarde- el tono no cambio.

-Logan entiéndelo por favor-

-Lo entiendo Papá, entiendo que esta es una gran oportunidad, con un gran futuro por delante que no debe ser desperdiciada, pero ambos sabemos que…no es para mí- los puños del chico se tensaron y el enojo dentro de él crecía gradualmente.

-Logan…-

-Solo déjame salir ¿quieres? No deseas que de una mala primera impresión ¿cierto?-

Y sin devolverle la mirada ni un milímetro, Logan solo esperaba que su padre cumpliera su orden, entre un silencio incómodo y un tanto doloroso para ambos. Los seguros de las puertas irrumpieron ese pequeño silencio, y sin decir más el chico salió del auto, sin palabra, gesto o mirada alguna, simplemente siguió su camino hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la vista del padre para dar una gran bocanada de aire y reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas de coraje y tristeza que no le iba a dar el gusto de derramar frente a él.

Definitivamente esto no era una gran oportunidad para él, y por más que tratara de buscar una buena perspectiva de esto no la hay, y duda mucho que algo pueda cambiar esto. Minnesota debe de darle una buena razón para que su apatía desaparezca, pero Logan se conoce…y conoce las situaciones que rodean su vida. Nunca ha tenido tan buen suerte como para que esto llegue a suceder, lo sabe. Así que esto tendrá que ser el día a día…simplemente debe encontrar algo con que mejorarlo, solo espera que sea…suficiente lo que llegue a encontrar.


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno, aquí les voy dejando ya el segundo capítulo de la historia. Pero antes quiero agradecer a los pocos lectores que ya se unieron al hilo de esto, en serio significa mucho para mí, a pesar de ser pocos, valoro mucho sus comentarios, y no duden en dejarme sus opiniones, si son muy largos, cortos o que debo quitar o aumentar, pero siempre constructivas ¿ok? Se los agradeceré infinitamente, pues como lo menciono en mi perfil, recién empiezo esto y realmente me gustaría mejorar, así que ustedes pueden ayudarme.

Aun no habrá mucho contacto Logan-Kendall, pues quiero sentar un poco mejor la base de la amistad de Carlos, así que por ahora ellos serán los principales, además de que la amistad de ellos dos es algo que me agrada bastante.

Trataré de subir todos los Viernes, pero habrá días que tal vez lo haga hasta el Domingo ya que estoy de intercambio en Brasil y los horarios escolares son algo largos, pero de esos días no pasa lo prometo ¿entendido?. Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo, y muchas gracias nuevamente.

* * *

**Capitulo #2**

Con horario en mano, Logan se dirigía al salón que el papel le indicaba. Ciencias era su primera clase. El chico no era un mal estudiante, de hecho siempre era uno de los más altos, si omitimos educación física o cualquiera otra actividad que requiera esfuerzo y coordinación motriz.

La suerte de Logan no iba tan mal después de aquella "charla" con su padre, pues hasta ahora lograba pasar desapercibido y nadie notaba que no pertenecía aquí o al menos si lo notaban las miradas eran bastante sutiles para que logrará intimidarse, además todos parecían tener otros asuntos más importantes como abrazarse efusivamente entre ellos después de un largo verano de no verse, ponerse al tanto de lo sucedido en sus vidas y planear que hacer en la noche para una buena bienvenida. Al parecer tenía ventajas ser nuevo en un comienzo de año, lamentablemente el grupo a donde iba no eran de nuevo ingreso.

Dobló a la izquierda en uno de los tantos pasillos que estaban concurridos por los chicos que se ponían al día, observaba cada número colocado en las puertas en orden ascendente acercándose cada vez más al salón que le indicaban. Logan deseaba llegar antes de que la campana sonará para tal vez así poder evitar el vergonzoso rito de presentación ante toda la clase, lo cual era poco probable que sucediera, pero valdría la pena intentarlo. El número "312" apareció ante sus ojos y de inmediato se detuvo, con un poco de cautela observó desde el filo de la puerta y notó a un par de chicos que ya ocupaban un asiento, con un poco de dificultad tomo decisión y entro, provocando el silencio de aquellos al notarlo. Logan no quiso ni dirigirles la mirada y simplemente se dedicó a ubicar un asiento que por inercia escogió, uno antes de la última fila justo en medio del saló. Tomo asiento y en silencio solo espero pretendiendo no estar ahí y así tratando de evitar cualquier mirada que alguien pudiera darle.

Había llegado escasos 15 minutos antes del comienzo de clases, así que tuvo tiempo para presenciar como lentamente el salón comenzaba a llenarse, y por ley llevarse miradas de quien entraba, unos cuantos susurros pero nada directo aun, lo cual agradecía infinitamente. Tal vez era algo mala su actitud, pero prefería darse su tiempo para poder entablar alguna conversación, pues sabe cómo suelen ser los chicos y cualquier error o vergüenza que cometas lo toman como primera impresión y quedas marcado de por vida, y si esta era su nueva vida…al menos quería intentar comenzar bien.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, lo que daba a entender que la clase estaba próxima a comenzar, y fue así cuando segundos después de que entrara el último alumno la campana sonó, pero no fue hasta que el profesor entro para que todos ocuparan sus respectivos lugares. Logan trató entonces de bajar un poco más su postura pero fue en vano cuando los ojos del profesor quien de inmediato colocaba sus cosas en su escritorio lo identificaron.

-No se esconda señor Henderson, venga al frente y preséntese con la clase- el delgado profesor con anteojos y cabello negro rizado le dedico una sonrisa, la cual Logan tomo como burla.

De inmediato el salón entero hizo silencio, y Logan sin tener otra opción y con un gran peso en sus hombros trató de levantarse haciendo rechinar su silla, y dando los pasos más pesados que de costumbre, podía ya sentir como la sangre hervía en su cara provocándole un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas, y antes de dar la cara a la clase paso saliva para al menos intentar disminuir la vergüenza de su rostro.

-Bueno yo…- aclaró ligeramente su garganta mientras sus dedos se movían nerviosamente entre si –Mi nombre es Logan Henderson, soy de Texas y…bueno, recién me mude aquí por cuestiones laborales de mi padre-

-El cual es un gran médico y nos honra con tenerlo trabajando ya en el hospital local- El profesor interrumpió a Logan, pero no haciendo el mejor comentario para el pelinegro quien solo le contesto con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza –Perfecto Logan, seguro serás bienvenido, tome asiento que empezaremos la clase ahora-

Sin espera más el chico se dirigió nuevamente a su banca, lo más rápido posible para así desaparecer del objetivo de todas las miradas que ya tenía sobre él, adoptando aquella posición desapercibida que le acomodaba tan bien en este momento.

-Bien clase, antes de empezar como ya sabrán esta materia en su mayoría es práctica y como alumnos de último año se les pide hacer un proyecto sobre algún tópico que ustedes gusten relacionado con la materia y obviamente al medio ambiente. Este proyecto debe realizarse durante todo el semestre y será en parejas, así que para comenzar les pido que elijan a su compañero de proyecto y me traigan un papel con los nombres de ambos. Vamos-

Logan ahora en este momento no solo era el único chico nuevo en la clase y sin algún amigo, sino también sería el que se quedaría sin equipo, colocándolo al final con el otro chico al que nadie quiere porque huele raro o es algún golpeador o un total loco. Así que simplemente, sin esperanza alguna, se limitó a quedarse en su banca, observando como los demás en segundos escogían a alguien o peleaban por alguien, mientras todo alrededor de él se encargaba de ignorarlo.

-Hey…chico nuevo- Una voz varonil detrás de él lo despertó.

Volteo y observo aun chico moreno y de cabello muy corto.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- Logan pregunto estúpidamente, sin embargo quería asegurarse, quería saber si en verdad alguien le estaba hablando.

-Claro, eres el único chico nuevo de aquí ¿no?-

-Sí…supongo- Sonrió tímidamente.

-Hola, soy Carlos- el chico le dio su mano la cual Logan tomo en forma de apretón –uhm… ¿Te gustaría hacer el proyecto conmigo?-

Logan se quedó por unos segundos mudo, tratando de digerir aquella pregunta que pensó nadie se la plantearía…al menos nadie sin obligación alguna.

-¿Yo?... ¿Estás seguro?- el pelinegro pregunto nuevamente para asegurarse.

-Por supuesto- el latino le brindo una amplia sonrisa –siempre es bueno conocer gente nueva, y bueno siendo sincero, no tendrás muchas opciones de donde elegir ¿cierto? Igual nadie quiere ser mi pareja, creo que tienen celos de mi –le guiño el ojo divertidamente- Entonces ¿Qué dices?-

-Claro claro, me encantaría- Logan sonrió sin dificultad alguna a su ahora, nuevo compañero de laboratorio.

-Perfecto, entonces escribe tu nombre aquí e iré a entregarle el papel al profesor-

Logan hizo lo que Carlos le ordenó, y después de que él escribiera el otro chico hizo lo mismo, y a continuación se dirigió al escritorio entregando el papel y recibiendo una buna aprobación por parte del profesor.

-Bueno clase, una vez que hayan elegido pareja, tienen una semana para saber qué tema escogerán. Recuerden que debe ser algo ambientalista, harán investigaciones, entrevistas y todo un proyecto para el final del curso ¿entendido?- El salón tuvo un coro de "sí" después de esa pregunta –Perfecto, los que no han elegido pareja dense prisa, y los que ya lo han hecho pueden salir, la clase que viene daré los puntos a revisar del proyecto, así que no falten-

-Entonces, ¿De qué te gustaría hacerlo?- Logan pregunto a Carlos mientras ambos recogían sus cosas de su escritorio.

-Bueno, en realidad no lo he pensado, ¿te parece que para el Viernes ambos pensemos en 2 opciones y elijamos la mejor?-

-Sí, me parece bien- Ambos chicos salieron del salón de clases.

-¿Tienes ubicado ya tu casillero?- El latino lo cuestiono mientras atravesaban el pasillo.

-No, no he tenido tiempo-

-Entonces vamos, ¿cuál es tu numero?- Logan le dio un pequeño papel donde lo había anotado –Oh bien, está cerca del mío, vamos- Carlos le sonrió encogiendo los hombros y tomando la iniciativa en el camino, mientras Logan a paso igual lo seguía.

Realmente estaba un poco más tranquilo con alguien ya hablándole. Era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero sentía como si con aquel chico pudieran llegar a ser buenos amigos, es decir, hasta ahora no se ha sentido forzado a estar con él o desear salir corriendo o encontrar alguna excusa para desaparecer, como suele hacerlo con las demás personas, eso es bueno…y al parecer Carlos tampoco tiene problema con ello.

Ambos caminaron hasta una de las muchas filas de casilleros, mientras Carlos buscaba el número en cada uno de ellos, Logan trataba de recordar por donde habían caminado, no estaba lejos simplemente doblo un par de esquina y siguió recto, pero trataba de ubicar algo que le recordara de forma más fácil la ubicación.

-Listo aquí está, justo 4 casilleros antes que el mío- Carlos dio una pequeña palmada al hombro del distraído pelinegro que de inmediato lo observo.

-Gracias- contestó aun con un poco de timidez Logan mientras trataba de abrir el candando con la contraseña que le habían brindado.

-Problemas para ubicarte aun ¿eh?- el latino se recargo ligeramente en el casillero de a lado –es fácil, solo recuerda que esta en el pasillo con el único bebedero de toda la escuela- y con el par de ojos negros apunto ante aquel bebedero que se encontraba olvidado en la esquina.

-¿Un…bebedero?- Logan pregunto bastante extrañado.

-Así es, al parecer en verano el calor es insoportable que necesitamos un bebedero- Carlos contesto con tinte sarcástico ante esto. Logan sabía que las temperaturas más altas en Minnesota, no eran como para necesitar de tomar agua cada día.

-De hecho creo que cada escuela debe poseer al menos un bebedero- Logan menciono ante aquel comentario que le robo una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres tú, el que se encarga de multar si algo falta?- bromeo el Latino.

-Solo me gusta…informarme- respondió el chico encogiendo inocentemente sus hombros.

-Oh…- Carlos lo miro un tanto confundido -Como sea, solo recuerda eso y estoy seguro que no te perderás- asintió de forma segura mientras observaba como su compañero dejaba un par de libros dentro del casillero.

El chico asintió y enseguida saco nuevamente el papel con el horario de cada clase para saber que tendría ahora mismo.

-Me toca Literatura- menciono más para él que para su acompañante.

-Oh genial, a mí también- respondió efusivamente tomándolo del hombro –Al parecer tendremos tiempo para conocernos- Logan sonrió mientras se dejaba rodear por el brazo corto pero fuerte del otro –Déjame ver tu horario y veamos cuantas clases tendrás conmigo-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacía su otro salón al mismo tiempo que la campana sonó y de inmediato el pasillo comenzó a abarrotarse de estudiantes que salían de sus respectivos salones.

La clase de literatura había salido bien, no fue necesario presentarse de nuevo pues el profesor se había encargado de hacerlo, lo cual fue una enorme tranquilidad para el Logan. Carlos se sentó nuevamente detrás de él y quien a cada tanto le preguntaba algo nuevo para conocerse mejor, llevándose un par de regaños, pero tampoco Logan podía evitarlo, la clase se tornaba un tanto aburrida de vez en cuando. La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Carlos guiaba en todo momento al chico nuevo, quien lo agradecía eternamente pues si no fuera por él seguramente hubiera terminando comiendo en algún lugar recóndito de la escuela. Logan recordó el almuerzo que su madre había empacado para él, así que solo acompaño a Carlos por su bandeja de comida. Después de esto ambos buscaron algún buen lugar donde sentarse eligiendo por suerte una mesa con dos sillas desocupadas.

-¿Así que el trabajo de tu padre fue quien te trajo aquí?- Carlos lanzó la pregunta que por obviedad Logan estaba esperando desde que comenzaron a hablar.

-Desgraciadamente- se limitó a decir mientras sacaba la bolsa de su mochila.

-Padres, se creen dueños de nuestra vida- el Latino inquirió mientras daba un pequeño mordisco al baguette que había escogido de la barra.

Logan encogió sus hombros haciendo una mueca con su boca. No esperaba que Carlos preguntará algo más, es decir, por obviedad queda entendido que fue la necedad de su padre quien termino por obligar a Logan a aceptar esta pésima idea.

-Supongo que tú y tu familia son originarios de aquí- El chico texano mordió un poco el sándwich que su madre le había preparado. Sin mayonesa como le gusta.

-Así es, mi padre es jefe del departamento de Policía-

-¿Y tu madre?-

-Bueno ella…- el tono de voz del chico bajo un par de grados y su mirada también –digamos que Minnesota y nosotros ya no encajábamos en su vida- encogió sus hombros, pero rápidamente recobro aquel semblante relajado y vivaz que había recibido como primera impresión.

Logan sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante su pregunta fuera de lugar, solo le dedico una sutil sonrisa y se enfocó a terminar aquel sándwich, teniendo como nota mental procurar preguntar cosas menos íntimas a las personas que recién comenzara a conocer.

De pronto detrás de ellos se escuchó un par de voces haciendo un escándalo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Logan se pusiera alerta, y de inmediato volteo para saber de qué se trataba. Algunos chicos que llegaban a la cafetería comenzaron a gritar, vitorear y hacer toda clase de ruido para ganar la atención de todos los que se encontraban ahí, muchos regresaron la vista a donde la tenían, pero Logan aseguraba que era algo ya común para ellos, pero no para él.

-¿Quiénes son?- Logan pregunto al Latino sin quitar la vista de aquel montón que aun persistan en su especie de celebración.

-El equipo de Hockey de la escuela, este año van por el bicampeonato…por eso tanto escándalo- Carlos explicó con un tono fastidioso sin prestarles atención, estaba más dedicado a quitarle la tapa a su contenedor de pudin.

-Veo que no te alegra del todo- Logan volteo a mirarlo al notar aquella actitud.

-Son tan presuntuosos, eso es todo, realmente solo se preocupan por ellos, olvidan que hay chicos que realmente los apoyan y que aman ir a verlos. Típico de cualquier deportista- dijo con un suspiro no tan animoso –Sobre todo él, el rubio que va al principio-

Logan regresó la mirada a los ahora más calmados chicos que comenzaron a hacer fila para la comida. Ubico al rubio que mencionó Carlos, un chico alto, delgado y bastante pálido, quien tenía un semblante serio a comparación de los demás, y quien al parecer todos deseaban tocar pues se llevaba palmadas de cada persona que pasaba a lado suyo, recibiendo solamente una mirada desinteresada.

-Es Kendall, el capitán del equipo- Ahora entendía el porqué de tantas palmadas –No he conocido a un chico tan fastidioso y presuntuoso como él- Logan volvió la mirada al rubio quien no se notaba del todo vivo.

-¿ÉL? Pero si apenas sonríe- Logan exclamó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Por ahora, no te dejes llevar por como se ve. No hay juego en donde no comience una pelea, siempre debe salir alguien lastimado del otro bando para saber que Kendall jugó, además…no entiendo cómo es que no lo han sacado del equipo con sus bajas calificaciones- Los ojos de Carlos ahora ya se posaban en el equipo, pero a diferencia de los de Logan, estos tenían un tinte de enojo y frustración –Seguramente todos han abogado por él o sus sobornos han funcionado-

-Si tanto te cae mal, ¿cómo sabes tanto de él?- Logan le cuestiono un tanto incrédulo.

-Por James- y sus ojos enfocaron ahora a un chico que estaba justo detrás de Kendall, pero a diferencia de él, James era de pelo café, con una complexión más musculosa y ligeramente más alto que el rubio. Logan lo miro inquiriendo la pregunta en su mirada –Su mejor amigo ahora. Somos amigos o lo éramos, realmente no lo sé-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Un día de la nada Kendall se acercó y hablo con él, lo convenció de unirse al equipo, le dijo que alguien de su complexión serviría en el equipo y James acepto. Después de eso dejamos de frecuentarnos, dejo de ir a algunas clases conmigo y prefería ir a sus fiestas. Y ahora solo me habla cuando requiere una tarea o ayuda con la policía- Suspiro antes de dar por terminada la explicación y por fin probar un poco de su pudin.

Logan regresó la mirada a los chicos quienes ocupaban ya un lugar, observó fijamente al rubio, quien no daba ninguna señal de algún estado de ánimo, simplemente una sutil sonrisa cada que algún chico que lo rodeaba decía algo, sin embargo su perfil era el mismo de seriedad o tal vez indiferencia, no podía saberlo…y no le interesaba, aunque hubiera cierta curiosidad en el fondo, pues la descripción que Carlos dio no concordaba con lo que Logan veía a través de sus ojos, pero no iba a averiguarlo, no era su estilo, tampoco el dejarse llevar por lo que los demás digan, pero no pensaba arriesgarse, quería que su nueva vida fuera lo más tranquila posible, ya es suficientemente caótica en su casa como para contaminar el único lugar donde puede estar solo.

-Hey Carlos!- Una voz varonil hizo brincar ligeramente a Logan. Rápidamente enfoco la mirada y encontró a James frente a él, sujetando al Latino por los hombros -¿Cómo has estado amigo?- y de pronto se encontraba sentado en su mesa.

-¿Qué quieres James?- Carlos preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

-Vamos, ¿así recibes a tu amigo después de no verlo durante todo el verano?- la sonrisa del chico era bastante amplia, y ahora Logan podía notar sus músculos con más detalle. Definitivamente tendría que ser una gran ayuda en el equipo –¿Quién es el chico?- la mirada del mayor enfoco a Logan quien de inmediato se sintió ligeramente intimidado.

-Logan, acaba de llegar hoy de Texas. Él es James- Carlos hizo una rápida presentación, mientras su tono de voz se equilibraba un poco más.

-Texas ¿huh? Pues bienvenido!- le tomó la mano sin previo aviso dándole un fuerte apretón jurando escuchar algunos huesos tronar.

-Gracias- Contesto el chico quien solo observaba el semblante incomodo de Carlos.

-Vendrán al primer partido de la temporada ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no, estás loco si crees que me pararé ahí- Carlos respondió de inmediato dando la última cucharada de chocolate.

-Oh vamos, sera divertido! ¿Te gusta el Hockey Logan?- la efusividad del chico sorprendía a Logan.

-Oh bueno…no soy gran fan, pero…me agrada, digo he visto algunos partido con mi padre- Logan respondió tartamudeando un poco.

-¿Lo ves? A Logan le gusta, entonces debes llevarlo si tiene deseos ir-

-¿Qué…yo no…-

-No se hable más, los veo entonces el Viernes en las gradas ¿de acuerdo?- Logan trato de defenderse pero fue callado ante el aumento del tono por parte del jugador quien revolvió el poco cabello del latino poniéndose de pie –Fue un gusto Logan, y no olvides apoyarnos…vamos por el bicampeonato!- esto último lo vitoreo levantando ambos brazos –Nos vemos en clase Carlitos!-

-Yo no quise, lo siento- Logan se disculpó rápidamente al notar el fastidio en el otro.

-Descuida, así es él, ya estoy acostumbrado, además si me negaba hoy estaría toda la semana rogando porque fuera-

-¿Así que hubieras ido de todos modos?-

-Digamos que…si no soy yo, nadie más lo va a ver jugar, todos se enfocan en Kendall, y la familia de James no es un gran ejemplo de apoyo para él, así que debo resistir esos minutos pero ahora…no lo haré solo- le sonrió ampliamente al chico quien le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Definitivamente Carlos era alguien diferente.

-Vamos, ya que no estamos en esta clase juntos, debo mostrarte donde está el salón- El latino se puso de pie tomando su bandeja al mismo tiempo que Logan lo seguía.

Pero antes de salir del lugar su intuición hizo que regresara la mirada, enfocándose por última vez en aquel grupo donde las risas y los gritos seguían, pero también donde el capitán de ese grupo permanecía en silencio, observando simplemente. Y entonces Logan al salir de aquella área sintió que le faltaba algo, sintió una ligera necesidad de regresar por algo, pero sabía que si lo hacía probablemente pudiera ser un error, así que siguió adelante, forzándose a no mirar atrás, mordiéndose el labio por hacer que esa necesidad de regresar por aquello desapareciera con el tiempo o la distancia que pudiera tomar, dejando entonces esa curiosidad a sus espaldas.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Subiendo el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Esta vez realmente no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que disfruten de esto tanto como yo lo hago al pensarlo y escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias nuevamente y sin tanto drama les dejo el capitulo 3.**

* * *

**Capitulo #3**

La primera semana para el chico nuevo no había sido tan mal hasta ahora. Honestamente todo ha sido más fácil con Carlos como su acompañante, al menos de él puede recibir ciertas advertencias o consejos para hacer más sencilla su adaptación a este nuevo lugar, y lo está dejando más en deuda por tan accesible actitud en tan poco tiempo de conocerse. Sin duda alguna no habría sido lo mismo si Carlos no se hubiera animado a hablarle, y probablemente tuviera que seguir rondando por los pasillos y áreas verdes de la escuela solo, como ya estaba preparado a aceptarlo.

Las clases han marchado bien, y a pesar de que el sentimiento de rechazo a esta nueva vida sigue latente, no ha sido tan desagradable como él imaginó. Claro que no podía decir lo mismo al llegar a casa, pues la actitud de su padre era simplemente algo que le disgustaba por completo, pues no entendía como de un día para otro olvidó todo lo que tenía en Texas, así de fácil le resulto soltar todo aquello que junto a su madre habían creado, sus amigos, recuerdos, familiares…toda una vida juntos. Logan simplemente no lo soportaba, sobre todo al mirar a su madre quien estaba seguro se sentía igual que él, y al igual que él no deseaban ya decir nada pues era explotar una bomba de peleas que probablemente acabarían desgastándolos más de lo que ya están ahora. Él mismo se decía que el tiempo lo iba a calmar todo, que tal vez ambos podrían acostumbrarse, tal vez no ahora pues un cambio nunca se acepta tan rápido, mucho menos si se hizo a la fuerza, pero tal vez, solo tal vez el tiempo podría ayudarlos.

El primer fin de semana se estaba acercando, pero antes de ello primero el gran juego al que Logan se vio obligado a ir con Carlos, no era fanático de los deportes porque ellos no lo amaban a él, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por el latino después de tan calurosa bienvenida que solo de él recibió.

Era jueves y la mitad del día ya había pasado, el periodo del almuerzo también y después de ello vendría su segunda clase de matemáticas de la semana, en la cual al parecer todo era lo bastante normal.

-En verdad no sé cómo logras hacerlo- Carlos comento con fastidio golpeando su frente con la mesa –No puedo encontrar el maldito resultado-

-Tranquilo, mira es sencillo, solamente tienes que dividir estas dos cifras, después hacer una multiplicación, pasar a "X" del otro lado y listo…tienes el valor de "X"- Logan escribió rápidamente en la libreta ajena el resultado mientras le brindaba una calurosa sonrisa.

-¿Hay alguna manera de conectarme a tu cerebro? Porque si no, entonces no sé cómo haré para pasar estos exámenes-

-Relájate, te ayudare a estudiar y lo harás ¿ok?- dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro del chico con piel canela y en seguida la campana sonó.

Sin prisa alguna ambos chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-Señor Logan, me permite unos minutos por favor- el profesor llamó al pelinegro justo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

-Te veo afuera- dijo Carlos dándole una mirada un tanto temerosa, la cual Logan solo contesto con un ligero asentamiento.

El chico se dirigió tímidamente hacia el escritorio del profesor, tratando de recordar si había hecho algo mal estos días, pero sinceramente ¿Qué pudo haber hecho en solo 3 días de haber llegado?, dio su último y temeroso paso y después aclaró un poco su garganta.

-Relájate Logan, no te he llamado por algo malo- el señor de una avanzada edad le dio una ligera sonrisa, que de inmediato relajo un tanto al chico –De echo es todo lo contrario ¿gusta tomar asiento?-

Logan solo negó su cabeza mientras sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente entre ellos. Sea bueno o malo el motivo, siempre ha tenido problemas cuando se trata de hablar con autoridades o alguien superior a él.

-Como vera, me gusta saber qué tipo de alumnos tengo, y siendo su caso un alumno nuevo me tome la libertad de revisar su historial académico, y debo decirle, quede absolutamente sorprendido por las buenas notas que ha llevado hasta ahora- Logan bajó unos grados su cabeza en señal de humildad.

-Oh…gracias señor-

-Sobre todo en ciencias y algebra. Estoy seguro que con calificaciones así, no tendrá problema alguno en entrar a la Universidad y ser un gran médico como su padre- La sonrisa del chico desapareció sutilmente ante este último comentario, quiso disimularlo encogiendo sus hombros, pero la mancha ya estaba en su discurso –Así que vengo a proponerle un cosa. Vera tenemos un par de alumnos aquí que los he puesto como tutores de aquellos a quienes no se llevan muy bien con los números, y bueno definitivamente usted no es uno de ellos y sería excelente como tutor-

Logan comenzó a poner especial atención en esto, pues hasta hace unos momentos había prometido ayudar a Carlos a estudiar y sería excelente tomar esta oportunidad y así tal vez recibir una mejor nota.

-Entonces, si usted acepta no solo ayudara a otro alumno, sino también a usted mismo y sabiendo que no tendría problemas con sus notas, a usted en particular le ayudaría quitándole el examen final del curso, ¿Qué dice? Si gusta lo puede pensar estos días y…-

-Claro…claro que acepto- Logan interrumpió de manera abrupta pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh vaya, perfecto, me gusta su actitud- dijo aquel señor acomodándose sus anteojos y llevando su vista a unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa –Ok, ahora veamos a quien le asignare-

-Oh bueno, estaba pensando ya en alguien- la voz de Logan sobresalió con un tinte de temor.

-¿Ah sí?... ¿Acaso ya vio a alguien que pudiera necesitarlo?-

-Sí, uhm…Carlos, Carlos Pena- logró recordar en un segundos el apellido de su amigo. La sonrisa prevalecía en su rostro hasta que la expresión del profesor cambio lentamente.

-¿El alumno Pena? Bueno es cierto que necesita cierta orientación, pero… hasta ahora lo ha llevado bastante bien, no puedo decirle que es de los mejores, pero al menos tengo la seguridad de que logrará graduarse, sim embargo, estaba pensando en alguien más- los ánimos del pelinegro de un momento a otro se estaba yendo al suelo, no por no querer ayudar a otra persona, sino porque esto significa aplicar habilidades sociales, y en eso él necesita un tutor –Alguien que en definitiva necesita urgentemente alguien como…usted- y después de aquello sacó una hoja y se la entregó a Logan.

El chico la tomó y con detenimiento comenzó a leerla poniendo sus ojos rápidamente y de un solo movimiento en algún renglón donde se leyera el nombre de la persona, el cual no fue difícil encontrarlo pues estaba en estilo negrita y justo en medio del papel. Logan leyó con detenimiento "Kendall Schmidt"

-Kendall…- Logan soltó en un susurro aquel nombre olvidando por completo que no estaba solo en la habitación.

-Es correcto, Kendall Schmidt el capitán del equipo de Hockey. Es algo testarudo y realmente me preocupa su situación, no ha venido a ninguna de mis clases, de hecho a ninguna de los demás profesores, y no deseo que sea así todo lo que resta del curso. Sus calificaciones no son las mejores y si no mejora temo que le pedirán que salga del equipo y bueno, probablemente no logre graduarse-

-Kendall- dijo una vez más rectificando aquel nombre si era en verdad lo que había leído.

-Tal vez ya escuchó algo sobre él, y créame no es tan malo como parece, y descuide yo mismo hablaré con él para comentarle que usted será su tutor, para que se contacten y resuelvan los horarios que tendrán y bueno, lo demás que usted crea necesario ¿Alguna duda?- el profesor volteo a mirar al chico quien aun sostenía y observaba incrédulo el papel en sus manos, y que por acto reflejo negó -Perfecto entonces…no se diga más! Muchas gracias Señor Logan, y tenga por seguro que esto ayudará mucho en su expediente, yo me encargo de eso- El profesor tomó su portafolios y con una gran sonrisa abandono el salón dejando al chico solo, frente a la mesa, aun mirando aquel papel, quien solamente en su interior el nombre de aquel chico hacía eco.

-¿Kendall? ¿Serás tutor de Kendall?- Carlos gritaba a centímetros de los oídos del pelinegro quien a su lado caminaba con una expresión difícil de descifrar – ¿El mismo Kendall Schmidt capitán del equipo de hockey?-

-Sí Carlos ese mismo- respondió con fastidio.

-¿Kendall quien necesariamente debe golpear alguien en cada juego o fuera de ello?-

-Carlos no ayudas en nada-

-Pero, no puedo creerlo! Serás tutor de Kendall! Del chico más presuntuoso, impulsivo y probablemente delincuente que hay en esta ciudad-

-Carlos basta!- Logan puso una mano en el pecho del menor deteniéndolo –No estás haciendo exactamente un buen trabajo ¿ok? No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, de hecho no debería sentir nada porque ni siquiera lo he conocido!-

-¿A qué te refieres?- quito la mano de Logan para seguir caminando.

-Es decir, no he hablado con él, ni cruzado mirada alguna! Se su nombre gracias a ti y nada más, digo, quien sabe, podría resultar alguien bueno después de todo ¿no crees?- Logan volteo a mirar a Carlos con cierta desconfianza ante aquel comentario.

-Sí claro, y yo puedo resultar ser el mejor en Algebra pero por humildad prefiero no serlo!- Carlos simplemente contesto con cierto sarcasmo.

-Ok, ok…mira, en serio traté de que fueras tu a quien ayudaría, pero…no pude decirle que no, realmente se veía algo consternado por la situación de él-

-Y quien no, todo el mundo lo sabe, es un mal estudiante pero nadie dice nada porque es el capitán- suspiro con fastidio –Pero…aun así me ayudaras ¿cierto?-

-Claro, encontrare un espacio, lo prometo! Solamente debo ponerme de acuerdo con Kendall-

-¿Cuándo sucederá eso?-

-Realmente no lo sé, tal vez mañana o una vez que el profesor hable con él-

-Suerte con ello- recibió unas ligeras palmadas en sus hombros por parte del menor –Aquí es donde te dejo, nos vemos mañana ¿te parece? Recuerda pedir permiso para el partido, mi padre puede recogernos al salir!- la voz del latino subió de tono conforme se iba alejando.

-De acuerdo! Y hey…no olvides pensar en los temas para el proyecto de ciencias- Logan le devolvió el grito mientras la distancia crecía.

-Ok, no lo olvido!-

Se despidieron de movimiento de mano por última vez y Logan se dispuso a tomar el camino hacía su casa, deseaba llegar y simplemente encerrarse un rato en su cuarto hasta la cena pues tenía bastante en que pensar…o en quien pensar.

* * *

Una vez en su casa Logan notó el aroma de la comida casera que su madre comenzaba a preparar, y le hizo recordar el hambre que tenía, pues después de aquella noticia inesperada que recibió había olvidado por completo aquello. Paso de largo a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y bajar en cuanto su madre lo llamara, y mientras eso sucedía decidió tirarse unos minutos en su cama para acomodar lo poco que sucedió hoy, pero que para él era mucho que digerir.

El tutor del capitán del equipo de hockey. Era su único pensamiento en este momento y honestamente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, es decir, podría sucumbir ante el nerviosismo y temor del hecho de tener a Kendall como tutorado por todo lo que Carlos había comentado sobre él y la ligera confirmación por parte del profesor, pero Logan no es de las personas que se deja llevar por lo que digan los demás, es un hecho que le cuesta trabajo relacionarse con las personas y que en definitiva las primeras impresiones cuenta para él, pero esas impresiones deben ser vistas por él mismo, él debe ser testigo de las actitudes de los demás para poder entonces formular un juicio o una crítica de algo, pero hasta ahora en lo poco que le ha dicho Carlos no se ha equivocado. Los comentarios respecto a algunos profesores, las observaciones que le ha hecho de algunos alumnos e incluso del mismo lugar en donde viven han resultado ciertas hasta cierto punto, entonces por qué equivocarse en esto. Pero para Logan no eran suficientes, es decir, su impresión que tuvo de Kendall, a pesar de que fue bastante somera, no fue de un chico impulsivo y rebelde, de hecho fue todo lo contrario, pero hasta él sabe que de apariencias no se vive y que para conocer a una persona realmente se necesita tiempo y sobre todo una interacción más concreta que el solo hecho de haber visto un par de minutos.

-Logan cariño, la cena esta lista!- los pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de su madre.

El chico sin dudarlo y con la excusa perfecta de huir de aquel caos mental, bajo rápidamente hasta el comedor donde su querida madre ya tenía servida la comida, y como era costumbre solo había dos platos en la mesa.

-¿Papá de nuevo regresará tarde?- Logan cuestiono al tiempo que ocupaba su lugar.

-Sí, pero procure guardarle una ración- dijo su mamá ocupando también su asiento, quien no se veía del todo feliz con aquella idea.

Ambos comenzaron a cenar, pero Logan sabía que el ambiente no era del todo sano, una especia de tensión estaba latente y era cuestión de tiempo para que se hiciera tangible, y a Logan no le agrada ser presa de la incertidumbre, así que sacrificaría el delicioso sabor de su comida para poder entonces hablar mejor con su madre, después de todo tenía que sacar ventaja de la ausencia de su papá.

-Sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo ¿verdad?- Logan comento tímidamente mientras limpiaba su boca con la servilleta.

-¿A qué te refieres cariño? Todo está muy bien- la mujer sonrió, pero hasta ella supo que no fue suficiente para engaña a su hijo.

-No mientas, sobre todo a mí. Ambos sabemos que esta fue una pésima idea, y que tu como yo pudimos habernos quedado en Texas-

-Tu padre no hubiera estado de acuerdo- su mamá rápidamente contesto manteniendo figa la mirada en su comida.

-Por supuesto que no hubiera estado de acuerdo, no era idea suya. Si hubieras aceptado la propuesta de la abuela hoy no estaríamos aquí, y tu…estarías feliz- Logan reclamo dejando los cubiertos de lado, al parecer su apetito desaparecía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?-

-Madre no mientas! No fui el único que dejo cosas y personas allá, y tampoco soy el único que se despierta con un estado de ánimo fatídico-

-Debemos apoyar a tu padre, esto nos beneficiara a todos, en especial a ti- la mujer ahora con un tono menor trato de defenderse.

-¿A mí? Esta decisión no la tomo por mí, la tomo por él! Como todo lo que ha hecho desde que yo comencé la preparatoria. La decisión de abandonar las clases de piano la tomo porque según él eso no tendría futuro para mí, pero sí la medicina; la decisión de mudarnos la primera vez la tomo porque quería una mejor vida independiente para ti, y la decisión de ignorarme cuando por fin les abrí la parte más íntima de mí, también la tomo él-

-Logan basta, no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad- Los ojos ahora un tanto cristalizados observaron al chico quien proyectaba frustración en su rostros.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no es verdad? ¿Dime en que miento madre? Amo mi papá pero a veces siento que nos ignora, a veces siento que solo es él y sus intereses… ¿dónde quedamos entonces?-

-Él solo quiere lo mejor para los dos-

-¿Qué es lo mejor? ¿Ignorar mis verdaderos intereses porque no tendré futuro con ellos? ¿Ignorar a su hijo homosexual porque entonces no tendrá que dar explicaciones a la sociedad y así no se verá manchada su carrera exitosa?-

-Logan basta!- las manos temblorosas de su madre chocaron contra la mesa lanzando un gran estruendo y provocando que ambas miradas, llenas de agua, se cruzaran.

El silencio se formó inevitablemente y por las mejillas de ambos rostros corrían ya un par de lágrimas. A Logan le dolía esto, pero el sentimiento de impotencia y ver a su madre de esa manera no le dejaban otra salida que desahogarse, tal vez de una manera incorrecta y con la persona menos indicada, pero…no tenía a nadie más, y sabía que solo entre ellos tenían una pizca de solución ante esta situación, pero llegar a ella es como tratar de regresar a Texas a pie…imposible.

-Perdóname- Logan bajo el rostro relajando las manos que ahora se mostraban en forma de puños.

-Logan, debes entender que…

-Descuida, creo que lo estoy haciendo- alejo los cubiertos y plato –Ya no tengo hambre, gracias-

-Logan…- su madre con la voz quebrada trato de llamarlo cuando el chico se levantó de su asiento.

El pelinegro tomaba camino hacia su cuarto cuando el timbre de la puerta principal lo detuvo.

-Yo abro- dijo con cierto fastidio.

Logan limpio el rastro de lágrimas de ambas mejillas y pidió que sus ojos no estuvieran tan irritados, al menos los suficientes para evitar la pregunta obvia. Tomó una buena postura y recobró el aliento, preparado para tal vez otra calurosa bienvenida por parte de otros vecinos como ha sucedió en los días anteriores, y volver a mostrar aquella mascara de familia feliz, contenta de haber llegado aquí. El timbre volvió a sonar y entonces Logan no espero más para recibir a aquella gente.

-Hola…- pero quien estaba frente a él no era exactamente un grupo de personas dispuestas a darle la bienvenida, de hecho simplemente era una sola persona recargada en el marco de su puerta. Una persona alta, delgada, de cabello rubio y con una chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Logan? ¿Logan Henderson? – el chico pronunció su nombre con un tinte de indiferencia y duda.

-Ah…sí…sí- el pelinegro completamente sorprendido trato de dar una respuesta.

-No pareces estar seguro de serlo- el rubio arqueo una ceja mirándolo un poco más detenidamente.

-No…sí, sí lo soy, es decir…- dio un rápido respiro nervioso- Soy Logan y tú debes ser…Kendall ¿no es así?- el chico aun paralizado trataba de recobrar la habilidad para hablar.

-Lo soy. Así que tú eres mi tutor ¿huh?- Dejó salir un breve suspiro y se acercó un poco más al menor –Bien, pues debo decirte que ya no tienes de que preocuparte, todo está bajo control, así que no te necesito ¿está claro? Bien- dio dos ligeras palmadas en los hombros ajenos y dando media vuelta comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera…espera!- Logan salió detrás de él –¿Qué?...¿A qué te refieres con eso? No entiendo-

-¿No entiendes? Se supone que eres el nerd aquí ¿no?- el chico rubio se detuvo y de un solo movimiento volvió a darle la cara -¿Cómo te explico para que entiendas?...No necesito de tu ayuda, puedo hacerlo yo solo, manejo mis problemas yo mismo, no quiero a un nerd enseñándome, no requiero de tus servicios, tus dotes matemáticos no me interesan…-

-Ya!...ya entendí- Logan dejo salir en un grito un tanto desesperado.

-Bien, me alegro. Entonces…fui un gusto Logan y…disfruta de tu día- el chico le lanzo una sonrisa sarcástica que apoyó la inmadurez de su comentario.

-Pero…-

-No, no hay "pero" en esto, todo está claro- la interrupción esta vez no tuvo media vuelta para encararlo –Sorprende a alguien más con tus grandes habilidades, yo tengo las mías-

-Si cambias de opinión… -

-No lo haré chico! Eres libre, has lo que quieras- gritó el alto mientras finalmente tomaba su camino alejándose de Logan.

El pelinegro simplemente se quedó ahí, inmóvil observando como aquel rubio se alejaba sin decir más, con un caminar tan indiferente, mientras notaba como sacaba un cigarrillo, pudiendo ahora tener algo más que las simples criticas de Carlos para Kendall, pero aun así no era suficiente.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Como otro Viernes, aquí voy dejando el siguiente capitulo de esta historia que en lo particular estoy disfrutando mucho. **_

_**Debo ser sincero al decirles que estoy teniendo un poco de dificultad en las primeras interacciones de Kendall y Logan, así que estoy demorando un poco con los siguientes capítulos, pero descuiden siempre los tendré a tiempo, solo deseo que estén lo bastante bien para mi y para ustedes especialmente. Realmente no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, soy bastante inexacto en eso, así que por ahora les puedo decir que si les agrada, entonces no acabará pronto.**_

_**También planeo poner al final las canciones que me han inspirado en escribir toda la historia, pero eso ya será en los últimos capítulos ¿ok?**_

_**Bueno, sin más comentarios o noticias, les dejo el capítulo siguiente para que lo disfruten y me den sus opiniones en sus reviews! Agradeciéndoles siempre sus comentarios, a la gente que lo hace, me entusiasmo mucho al leerlos, espero este siendo de su agrado, y si desean opinar siéntanse en la libertad de hacerlo ¿esta claro? **_

_**Muchas gracias, y aquí esta el capitulo. **_

* * *

**Capitulo #4**

-¿No dijo nada más? ¿Simplemente te dejó y ya?- Las cuestiones del chico latino lograban ser entendibles a pesar del bocado que estaba en su boca.

-Sí, nada más, solo eso- Comentó el otro pelinegro llevando un pequeño sorbo de su jugo.

-Al menos te dio las gracias ¿cierto?-

-Estoy bastante seguro que lo dijo-

-Bueno, es lo más parecido a un agradecimiento que tendrás de él- lanzó una sonrisa mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta -No te sientas mal, ve el lado positivo: Ahora tendrás más tiempo para ayudarme- un entusiasmo entintando de sarcasmo hizo reír a Logan.

-Solo espero que no tenga problemas en el equipo- llevó su mirada a la mesa donde los demás chicos con el jersey puesto estaban sentados, todos platicando y riendo, todos excepto Kendall quien esta vez se encontraba ausente.

-Descuida, harán hasta lo imposible para que no lo saquen, si es necesario hasta una huelga convocarían- Carlos rodó sus ojos en señal de fastidio.

Ambos chicos observaron nuevamente la mesa del equipo y después prosiguieron con su almuerzo. Logan por su parte, no dejaba de sentirse un tanto culpable, sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse así, después de todo fue Kendall quien no acepto la ayuda, pero darse por vencido así de fácil era lo que le causaba esa extraña sensación de derrota al pelinegro, es decir, imponerse un "no" mucho antes de saberlo no es una actitud que un deportista debe tener, y por mucho que sus actitudes o influencias ayuden, con los números que Logan vio no servirían de mucho. La sensación de culpabilidad estaba, ya que pudo haber hecho más, tal vez un poco más de insistencia y planteándole nuevamente la situación pudieron haber hecho algo, y tal vez aminorar la carga que el "hubiera" tiene ahora en el chico, pues por una parte era su responsabilidad hacer que Kendall cooperara, pero…aquella actitud simplemente no le dejo salida alguna, apenas y pudo hablar o pensar, y es aquí donde nuevamente su inseguridad se hace presente y el coraje hacia sí mismo se siente.

-Entonces…- un fuerte golpe de manos en la mesa hizo brincar a ambos chicos -¿Listos para el juego de hoy en la noche?- Logan lanzó una mirada sorpresiva a James quien apareció de la nada.

-James, puedes al menos procurar no hacerlo mientras comemos! Puedes matarnos- Carlos al parecer leyó la mente de Logan quien lo apoyó moviendo rápidamente la cabeza.

-Lo siento viejo, pero realmente estoy entusiasmado por el juego, ¿vendrán cierto?- Ocupó rápidamente un lugar justo en medio de los dos chicos.

-¿Tenemos opción?- Carlos miró a Logan quien le regresó una divertida sonrisa.

-Será divertido, y Logan por fin verá su primer partido como habitante de Minnesota, además después de que ganemos habrá una fiesta en casa de uno de los chicos del equipo y están invitados-

-¿Después de que ganen? ¿Tan seguro estas de eso?- el latino volteo a ver a James con mirada incrédula.

-Por supuesto, tenemos a Kendall, y me tienen a mí- James con el tono presuntuoso que todos esperaban contestó ante aquella acusación.

-Y por cierto… ¿Dónde está él?- por fin Logan se decidió a hablar –es decir, no debería…no sé, ¿estar apoyando?- El pelinegro quiso disimular su ligera ansiedad por saber de él después de aquella culpabilidad que aún se engendraba dentro.

-No lo sé, realmente no dice mucho de a dónde va o lo que hace en su tiempo libre- el chico musculoso contestó mientras tomaba sin arrepentimiento alguno el pudin de su amigo latino –tal vez este con alguna chica o practicando en el campo-

No tuvo otra cosa que decir o preguntar, al menos no algo que sirviera para disimular, todo lo que se le ocurría eran preguntas demasiado directas y que sonarían extremadamente raro con tan solo un día de haber platicado con él, bueno…si a lo que aconteció ayer se le pudiera llamar conversación, así que simplemente se limitó a quedarse callado.

-Bueno chicos debo irme, después del descanso tengo que ir a practicar- James comenzó a hablar mientras daba las ultimas cucharadas al chocolate que sobraba.

-Pero recuerda que tenemos ciencia, debes entregar el tema que elegirás con tu compañero- Carlos rápidamente mencionó deteniendo al mayor.

-Hable con Camille, ella lo entregara por ambos…le dije que hoy era el partido- el chico contestó deteniéndose a medio camino –No hay problema, prometo ir la semana que viene- encogió sus fuertes hombros y corrió hasta la mesa de los jugadores.

-Pobre Camille a veces desearía decirle que solo la utiliza para eso- Carlos negó tristemente su cabeza –Tiene este gusto por él desde 3º año y James sabe sacarle provecho. Todo un chico deseable- El latino se puso de pie llevando su mochila a sus hombros, y Logan al ver esto hizo lo mismo.

-Por cierto, se me ocurrió algo para ayudarte en Algebra- Logan comentaba tirando su basura al bote antes de salir de la cafetería –Podemos estudiar cuando nos veamos para hacer el proyecto de ciencias. Avanzamos en el proyecto y dedicamos tiempo para estudiar ¿Qué te parece?-

-Suena a mucho…mucho trabajo- replicó Carlos haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Hey! Las buenas notas no aparecen por arte de magia, debes esforzarte –palmeo ligeramente la espalda del menor.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-

-Tranquilo, te ayudare para que sea sencillo-

Ambos chicos tomaron camino hacia su clase de ciencias, mientras también discutían acerca de los varios temas que ambos revisaron. Las ideas de Carlos eran bastante buenas, si estuvieran cerca de algún ecosistemas que tuviera a los animales que deseaba investigar o los lugares que quería observar, pero lamentablemente todo aquello era posible cerca de costas o en algún lugar de clima cálido, y donde residen no es exactamente el mejor lugar para eso, así que al final tuvieron que elegir la idea de Logan sobre el calentamiento global y como este afectaría al estado de Minnesota principalmente. Carlos no quiso entrar en más detalles pues sabría que tendría todo el semestre para averiguar que tratará, por ahora solo le preocupaba entregar algo al profesor y así fue. El profesor aceptó gustosamente el tema elegido y les dio unos cuantos consejos que les servirían para hacerlo un poco mejor, y después de eso la clase simplemente fue de lo más normal posible, sin mencionar claro las intermitentes oleadas de culpabilidad que aun azotaban a Logan, pero suponía que si algo hubiera sucedido tal vez ya se habrían encargado de llamarlo de dirección o el mismo profesor hubiera pedido su presencia, y hasta ahora nada de eso ha pasado.

El profesor finalizó la clase 15 minutos antes de lo planeado deseándoles un buen fin de semana a todos. Logan y Carlos se dirigieron a sus respectivos casilleros para dejar sus cosas, mientras comenzaban a hablar de los planes de la noche, cosa que gran parte del día toda la escuela estuvo comentando.

-Paso por ti 6:15 ¿te parece?- Carlos preguntó cerrando su casillero y acercándose a Logan quien dejaba sus últimos libros.

-Pensé que tu padre sería quien nos llevaría- dijo el pelinegro un poco preocupado

-Descuida, tengo mi permiso y soy hijo del jefe de policía, ¿en serio crees que haré algo mal, como embriagarme o llegar demasiado tarde?- dejó salir una ligera risa mientras seguía esperando a Logan.

-Espera, estás hablando como si también planeáramos ir a la fiesta- Logan comentó sorpresivamente mientras cerraba su casillero y emprendía su caminar hacia la salida.

-¿No quieres ir?- Carlos volteo a ver a su amigo quien le respondió con una expresión un tanto difícil de tomar como un "sí" –Vamos, podrá ser divertida. Tu primera fiesta y no sé…podrías conocer más gente, hacer más amigos-

-¿Más amigos, para qué? Créeme que contigo tengo suficiente- le sonrió de inmediato a Carlos quien expresó cierta incredulidad ante aquel comentario para después dar un pequeño y rápido apretón a los hombros de Logan –En serio, no necesito eso-

-Oh vamos, piénsalo, podemos ir un rato y…si no te agrada simplemente nos vamos ¿Qué dices?- Logan frunció un poco el ceño ante la insistencia de su amigo –No me respondas ahora, piénsalo y me dices acabando el partido ¿ok?-

Logan asintió mientras ambos salían de la escuela para encontrarse con aquel paisaje griseaseo y frio al cual Logan ya estaba acostumbrándose a ver y sentir. Ambos chicos comenzaron a tomar el camino a sus respectivas casas que para su suerte quedaban en la misma dirección. Durante el camino Carlos le dio ciertos consejos para el partido, como el lugar que ocuparán, el cual estará de lado de su equipo obviamente, pero lo más alejado posible del terreno de juego, es peligroso siendo un juego tan violento y con tanta libertad para los golpes así que Carlos prefería guardar distancia y disfrutarlo cómodamente. También mencionó en traer ropa abrigadora lo cual Logan ya había pensado con anterioridad, y algunas otras recomendaciones acerca de lo que sucedería si alguna pelea llegará a suscitarse, algo que obviamente no deseaba que sucedería, pues si así las ganas por ir al juego no le entusiasmaba tanto mucho menos sabiendo que podrían ver peleas y golpes bastante fuertes.

Al llegar a su casa la relación con su madre no se había visto afectada demasiado después de aquella ligera pelea. Logan creyó que no sería bueno volver a mencionarlo, al menos no por unos días hasta que el humor de ambos estuviera mejor equilibrado, así que por ahora trataría de llevar una convivencia más amena con ella y también con su padre.

-Logan cariño, ve cambiarte pronto, tu padre vendrá a comer- su madre le ordenó en cuanto Logan cruzaba la sala. El chico le devolvió una mirada tranquila y afirmó levemente con su cabeza, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Escogió la ropa que iba a usar también en la noche para no perder más tiempo en volver a cambiarse después de comer. Aprovechó el tiempo que aún le sobraba para darse un buen baño, después de todo necesitaba aparentar un humor relajado en cuanto su padre llegara ya que no deseaba tener problema alguno con el permiso que ya le habían brindado antes, pues como suele suceder el cambio de opinión es una habilidad innata en su padre. La puerta principal se escuchó cerrar, y Logan ya estaba arreglando lo último en su peinado cuando su madre no tardo en gritarle para que bajara. El chico no quiso tardar más y tomó camino para las escaleras, observando que su madre, como la última vez, ya tenía todo listo en la mesa solo que ahora había un lugar más.

Ambos padres ya ocupaban sus respectivos asientos esperando solamente a que Logan hiciera lo mismo.

-Disculpen la tardanza, me…me terminaba de alistar- Logan comentó tomando el plato que su madre ya había servido para él.

-¿Alistar? ¿Saldrás hoy?- su padre cuestionó tomando a Logan por sorpresa.

-Amm sí, te lo dije ¿recuerdas?- Logan contestó con un ligero temor en su voz mientras tomaba ambos cubiertos para partir la carne que su madre había cocinado.

Un pequeño silencio se formó cuando su padre tomó el vaso de jugo y bebió un poco. Miradas nerviosas fueron intercambiadas por parte de su madre y Logan.

-Oh es verdad ya recuerdo! Irás a ese partido de hockey- limpió sutilmente su boca con su servilleta mientras comenzaba a partir su carne -¿Desde cuándo te interesas por los deportes?-

Logan encogió sus hombros mientras terminaba de masticar el pedazo en su boca un poco más tranquilo.

-Un amigo me invitó y dije que sí, solo eso- tomo un poco de jugo –Ese chico se ha portado muy bien conmigo desde que llegue así que quise acompañarlo-

-Y ese chico es…- su padre interrogó con cierto sentido precavido en su mirada, lo cual a Logan no se le dificulto entender la indirecta, contestándole con una mirada enjuiciadora.

-Es el hijo del jefe de la policía local, Carlos Penas es su nombre-

-Vaya, me da gusto que comiences a hacer amistades, en especial con chicos que te convengan- el padre le dedicó una sonrisa que Logan tomó sin importancia alguna –Y ahora que lo mencionas, creo que lo he escuchado…- su padre entrecerró sus ojos haciendo memoria –Oh sí, el oficial se llama Gerardo Pena, dicen que es muy bueno haciendo su trabajo-

-¿En serio? Que bien, me siento bastante aliviada escuchando eso- su madre río gustosamente observando a ambos hombres.

-Creo que definitivamente llegamos en el momento justo- su padre agregó este comentario que en Logan despertó curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Logan cuestionó.

-Bueno, no se mucho…pero al parecer unos meses antes no le fue del todo bien a la familia Pena- la curiosidad de Logan ahora aumentó más, dando pauta a que su padre no se detuviera –No lo sé, creo que algo con su esposa que hizo que descuidara su trabajo. Muchos asaltos y crímenes sucedieron-

-Qué horror! Menos mal que entonces llegamos en el momento indicado- su madre suspiró ante esto.

Logan simplemente se quedó callado apoyando ambos comentarios con su mirada para después llevar lentamente su corte de carne a su boca, comenzando a hacerse cuestiones mentales acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar. Definitivamente dejaría esto de lado, aun la relación con Carlos no es tan fuerte como para comenzar a hablar acerca de temas tan íntimos, sobre todo al recordar la expresión que puso cuando Logan preguntó acerca de su madre y esa incomodidad que sintió, creo que por ahora dejaría esa curiosidad en lo profundo de su mente.

-Por cierto, después del juego habrá una fiesta en casa de uno de los jugadores, prometo no llegar tarde- Logan limpio su boca, retiro su silla y de un movimiento ágil se puso de pie –Gracias por la comida, y me iré a listar. Carlos no tarda en pasar-

Sus padres asintieron con una sonrisa sutil en sus respectivos rostros mirando a su hijo subir las escaleras. Logan terminó por ponerse unos tenis cómodos, tomar guantes para sus manos y una pequeña bufanda color rojo que resaltaba con su chaqueta color negro, sabía que las noches en Minnesota eran completamente distintas a las calurosas y ligeramente frías de Texas, así que las precauciones eran mayores, sobre todo porque a Logan le disgustaba enfermarse y tratar con medicamentos, otra razón más por lo cual medicina no es su gran pasión como sus padres lo piensan.

El tiempo pasó un poco más rápido de lo que él esperaba, hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó dando aviso a que Carlos había llegado. Logan tomo su bufanda y bajó rápidamente antes de que alguien más abriera, pues deseaba evitar los cuestionamientos incomodos y demasiado directos que su padre suele utilizar con la gente que Logan llega a conocer. Por suerte logró hacerlo, y recibió a Carlos con una sonrisa bastante amplia.

-¿Listo?- Carlos preguntó con una ligera emoción

-Listo, solo espera un minuto- corrió a la sala donde ambos padres estaban viendo un poco de televisión. Logan se detuvo en el filo de la división –Regreso más tarde-

-Hey Logan, solo recuerda en…tener cuidado con las personas que conoces ¿está bien? No venimos hasta aquí para que desaprovecharas la oportunidad en una noche-

A Logan se le ocurrieron tantas cosas para poder contestarle a su padre pero decirlas significaba dejar a Carlos esperando más tiempo y al final tener que decirle que fuera solo, así que simplemente apretó fuertemente sus labios y con una mirada bastante enjuiciadora asintió, ayudado también por la expresión de preocupación que su madre ya tenía sobre él. Su padre asintió gustoso y sin decir más regresó su mirada al televisor.

-Cuídate cariño- su madre le dijo antes de que Logan abandonara la sala.

El chico con paso apresurado quería salir lo más pronto posible de la casa antes de que nuevamente las intenciones de contestarle algo a su padre regresaran con más fuerza aun, así que simplemente dio una mirada a Carlos y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ambos adolescentes subieron al auto y se dispusieron a tomar su camino.

-¿Emocionado de ver tu primer juego?- Carlos no podía ocultar la suya al parecer más hiperactivo de lo normal.

-Supongo- encogió los hombros que aún tenían un poco de tensión a causa de su padre –pero al parecer tu sí-

-Me gusta el hockey no puedo negarlo-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no entras al equipo?- Logan preguntó observando como la oscuridad caía ya.

-¿Qué, y volverme como ellos? No gracias, prefiero que el gusto por el hockey siga siendo honesto, y no simplemente por conseguir atención o chicas- la rapidez y la seguridad con la que Carlos contestó sorprendió bastante a Logan, pero de una manera buena.

-¿Incluyes a James?- desafío ligeramente a Carlos, tal vez así sabría un poco más de la relación tan peculiar que ambos tienen. Carlos soltó un suspiro lo cual hizo pensar que Logan lo tomo sin defensa alguna.

-James ama tener la atención en él y no lo culpo ¿sabes?, simplemente…digamos que en su casa no obtiene mucho de eso, es decir, ser hijo único de padres con mucho dinero y dueños de una de las empresa de cosméticos más importantes en el país no resulta tan bien como suena, pero…no lo sé, sentí que no tenía la necesidad de participar en algo así, es decir, los dos estábamos bien…solo nosotros dos, pero creo que…al final los gritos, vitoreo y fiestas le gustaron más- el latino sin quitar la vista del camino dibujó una sonrisa pesada y muy poco visible.

En las palabras del chico no había solo coraje por el hecho de que James se había unido al equipo de futbol y dejado sus responsabilidades de lado, sino también existía ese tinte de impotencia al saber que no pudo hacer nada más para él, es decir, saber que gritos, golpes y chicas pudieron más que el simple hecho de tener una amistad con él, a Carlos le hacía sentir un sabor amargo en su garganta, estaba feliz porque por fin James tenía la atención que muchas veces él lograba notar que le hacía falta, pero la tristeza era mayor al saber que para eso tuvo que alejarse de él. Carlos simplemente le dolía darse cuenta que la atención que siempre le tuvo no fue lo suficiente, pero le dolía más y le llenaba de más coraje darse cuenta que a pesar de todo, sigue estando para James.

-¿Le has dicho?... ¿el cómo te sientes?- Logan no iba a mentirle, sabía el sentir de su amigo a pesar de no haberlo expresa explícitamente. Logan no podía evitar darse cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas? No hay nada que hablar, yo estoy…- la mirada chocó contra la de Logan, y hasta él mismo supo que no podía disimularlo -¿Cuál es el punto? No habría diferencia alguna, es mejor así ¿sabes? Él recibe la atención que quiere, y yo…estoy para él cuando lo requiera-

-Aunque desees ser él que tenga la atención que él quiera- Logan le regresó la mirada.

-Solo…está bien ¿ok?...Somos amigos…no…no pienses que yo...bueno, tu sabes-

-Descuida- relajó su tono de voz dedicándole una mirada –Conmigo no tienes porqué actuar así. Soy gay- Logan sonrió tímidamente pero de cierta manera brindándole seguridad al menor, quien de inmediato se notó más relajado lanzando un pequeño suspiro.

Carlos no contestó ante esto, simplemente su expresión de sorpresa fue cambiada por una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa.

-Entonces tú y James- Logan se sintió en la libertad de entrar más en ese tema.

-Somos amigos, solo eso. Él precisa de otro tipo de atención que yo, al parecer, no puedo brindarle, y lo respeto. Después de todo verlo feliz es lo mejor que puedo hacer-

-Pero…-

-Solo déjalo así. No metamos a James más en esto, suficiente tendremos con esta noche- El latino lo miró suplicando en sus ojos que cambiaran de tema, pues seguramente abriría una puerta que sería difícil de cerrar en tan solo unos minutos antes de llegar al partido.

-Ok, ok…no presiones-

Un pequeño silencio se formó después de eso, poniendo a pensar a ambos chicos en algo más que decir.

-Mi padre no está de acuerdo con esto- Logan rompió por fin ese silencio –Ya sabes, su perfecta carrera médica no quiere que se vea manchada por la vergüenza de tener un hijo homosexual-

-¿Por eso se mudaron?-

-Hay un poco de eso, mucha gente comenzaba a cuestionarlo después de que salí con un chico un par de veces, pero la realidad es que…quiere que estudie medicina y al parecer aquí era la mejor opción para ello-

-No suenas contento con esa idea-

-No lo estoy, no me gusta la medicina, prefiero algo más…artístico. El piano es mi pasión, pero para él es solo una pérdida de tiempo donde no me podré ganar la vida con ello-

-Típico- el chico dejó salir en un suspiro.

-Lo que lo hace más triste-

Logan deseaba cambiar de tema, ahora que pudo abrirse un poco más a él, quería saber acerca de la familia de Carlos, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Carlos dio aviso de que estaban cerca, lo cual no era una buena idea empezar una historia que probablemente no convendría dejar a la mitad.

-Bien, llegamos. ¿Listo? Veamos algo de hockey!-

Logan dio un largo suspiro al tiempo que el latino estaciono el auto frente al pequeño estadio donde más gente y adolescentes comenzaban a llegar. El frio se intensifico un poco y en Logan corría un pequeño indicio de nervios y adrenalina, pero algo le decía que no era exactamente por apoyar a su equipo.


	5. Capitulo 5

**_De nuevo, como cada Viernes, les voy dejando el capitulo de esta historia. _**

**_No tengo más que agradecerles a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar sus reviews, los cuales agradezco infinitamente. Saben que sin sus opiniones, tanto positivas como negativas, no me animaría a seguir, así que mil gracias!_**

**_No tengo nada nuevo que comentar, solo que relación Kogan esta siendo un tanto complicada aún, así que espero mejorarla para que les agrade y también me agrade lo suficiente para ya mostrarla. No duden en preguntarme algo si tienen duda sobre un personajes o alguna cosa que no les haya quedado claro ¿ok?_**

**_Muchas gracias nuevamente, y sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo siguiente. _**

* * *

**Capitulo #5**

Sus lugares, tal y como lo había advertido Carlos, estaban justo detrás de las bancas de sus jugadores pero dos filas antes de la última. A Logan no le molesto en lo absoluto, al contrario, entre más alejados estuvieran de la pista mejor. Con su bufanda acomodada, esperaba a lado de su amigo que el partido comenzara, observando como poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando de personas, algunas colocándose de su lado y otras más del lado contrario empezando a animar a su equipo preferido, el cual ahora que Logan lo pensaba no sabía quién era.

-Y… ¿Contra quién jugarán?- Logan tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para que pudiera ser escuchado.

-Me parece que es un equipo de la región, no tan bueno, pero escuche que han mejorado- Carlo se acercó al pelinegro gritando un poco también –Es el primer juego de la temporada y es común que haya mucha gente, después de eso…solamente pasa cuando juegan contra equipos mejores-

Logan asintió observando como los jugadores del lado contrario comenzaban a salir vistiendo un uniforme de color verde en su mayoría, llevándose algunos abucheos por parte de la congregación y unos leves gritos de apoyo por su gente. La adenalina en Logan subió un poco al saber entonces que era cuestión de tiempo para que los otros salieran, no se explicaba del todo porque esa ligera emoción, tal vez era contagiado por la gran energía que se sentía en el lugar gracias a los gritos, y toda esa expectativa que cada persona almacenaba…o tal vez, solo tal vez la verdadera razón era él.

Logan comenzaba a perderse en aquellos pensamientos cuando una oleada de gritos más fuertes y sonidos de tambores y cornetas lo despertaron tajantemente poniendo sus sentidos en alerta, pero sabía el origen de todo. Observó que en la pista de hielo estaban ahora saliendo más jugadores, pero estos vestían de color amarillo y a diferencia de los anteriores, reconocía a algunos cuantos, como a James por ejemplo que sobresalía de entre los otros por su gran altura y esos hombros y brazos bien formados que no tenían como confundirse, logró identificar a otro chico más que tomaba literatura con él, y algunos más que al igual que los anteriores se mostraban bastante emocionados, todos ellos dirigidos por Kendall, aquel rubio que encabezaba la fila del equipo y que a diferencia de la primera vez que lo vio en el almuerzo, hoy se mostraba diferente, su rostro expresaba adrenalina, emoción, por fin podía ver una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y sus ojos observaban a cada una de las esquinas del lugar. Los ojos del pelinegro se posaron y se congelaron en aquella presencia quien ahora le daba otra impresión, pues se acercaba a sus compañeros, hablaba y tiraba algunos golpes, pero siempre con aquella sonrisa que antes no imaginaba que fuera tan…visible.

De pronto sus ojos notaron algo más. Era James quien los saludaba discretamente desde abajo, Logan sonrió y le devolvió el saludo y Carlos quien no dejaba de sonreír hizo lo mismo, claro que su sonrisa se vio ligeramente ampliada con aquella acción.

-¿No le mandarás un beso?- Logan comentó riendo.

-Oh cierra la boca!- Carlos le contestó dándole un ligero codazo en su pecho, haciendo que el otro soltara una gran risa.

Ambos se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos, y la alarma que señalaba el inició del juego sonó, provocando más gritos y aplausos por parte del público. Logan realmente no tenía intenciones de adentrarse mucho en el juego, después de todo fue solo una manera de agradecerle a Carlos todo lo que hasta ahora ha hecho por él, sin embargo no podía evitar que en cada oportunidad que tenía sus ojos se posaban en aquel capitán rubio, quien ahora con el casco puesto escondía lo que Logan aseguraba era una expresión sería y de concentración…o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba que sucedía. Era extraño como esto sucedía, Logan realmente entendía poco del juego, sin embargo no era lo que le interesaba, no era lo que le llamaba la atención. Podía oír quejas sobre el arbitraje, gritos por parte de su amigo por las fallas o golpes acertados de su equipo, es más podía escuchar los golpes que los jugadores recibían, pero sus ojos no tenían otra cosa que ver más que al jugador con el número 7 en la espalda, era como si alguna rara, pero fuerte energía de atracción no le permitiera despegar aquellos orbes de él.

El primer intervalo estaba llegando a su fin con el marcador igualado a cero, sin embargo la emoción del público no disminuía ni tampoco aquella necesidad de seguir a Kendall, la cual solo fue cortada cuando los chicos entraron a los vestuarios, fue entonces cuando Logan tuvo esa sensación de regresar al estadio.

-Iré a comprar un hot-dog ¿Me acompañas?- Carlos preguntó poniéndose de pie y aprovechando para estirar sus brazos y piernas.

-Solo tráeme una soda ¿sí?- Logan sacó el billete de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Carlos quien lo tomó sin duda alguna

-Ok, no tardo-

Logan recordaba que los dos intervalos del partido duran 15 minutos, y lo hacía porque eran esos dos momentos cuando su padre aprovechaba para ir al baño, cambiar de canal o a veces llamar a alguno de sus amigos para criticar a los jugadores, que según él, nunca hacían nada bien. El chico simplemente se limitó a seguir observando el panorama sin mucho que decir, suspirando de vez en cuando llenando sus pulmones con el aire frio que el lugar poseía, cada vez que veía a algún chico estar con su familia, en esos momento el aire que entraba en sus pulmones se volvía más frio y pesado, provocando que todo su cuerpo sufriera esa baja temperatura. No podía imaginarse el estar aquí a lado de su padre, porque además de ser algo utópico, suficiente tenía con las noches frente al televisor que le hacía pasar como para mostrarle al mundo exterior su expresión fatídica de eso, pero dentro de él se imaginó la diferencia que pudo haber sido si su padre o tal vez él hubieran puesto un poco más de su parte en la relación de ambos, tal vez no al grado de amar los deportes, pero sí de…hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por el simple hecho de estar al lado del otro, después de todo es lo que estaba haciendo Logan con Carlos en este momento, es lo que fácilmente pudo hacer por su amigo, pero parece imposible…casi una fantasía el que pueda hacerlo por su padre.

Los pensamientos amargos que inundaban lentamente el cuerpo del pelinegro fueron interrumpidos cuando Carlos apareció con su hot-dog en una mano y en la otra dos sodas. Con un poco de dificultad logró sentarse, golpeando ligeramente a Logan.

-Disculpa- dijo rápidamente acomodándose en su asiento –Aquí tienes- le dio su soda, que fue bebida sin esperar más por el chico –Ahora empezará lo más interesante-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Logan dejando su soda debajo de su asiento.

-Es lo mismo cada partido. Los chicos estudian al contrincante el primer periodo, sus movimientos, sus jugadores más fuertes y sus tácticas, y en el segundo…bueno, mejor velo por ti mismo-

Acabando de decir esto, la alarma para dar inicio nuevamente al partido se escuchó y los gritos nuevamente acrecentaron. No tuvieron que pasar más de 10 minutos, cuando los primero golpes se comenzaron a ver, y esta vez la rapidez de cada jugador aumento considerablemente. Logan comenzaba a entender a lo que se refería Carlos, pues apenas y podía ubicar a Kendall, la rapidez y los movimientos tan inesperados del chico hacían que la dificultad de enfocarlo aumentara. Y no solo eso, la agresividad con la que el rubio llegaba a pelear por el disco era completamente diferente al primer periodo. James por su lado ponía ya en práctica aquellos músculos empujando con fuerza a cada jugador que se le acercará o tratara de frenar a Kendall o cualquiera que llevara el disco. Los nervios del pelinegro aumentaron ligeramente, provocando que sus manos cubiertas por sus guantes comenzaran a sudar un poco más de lo normal, y su vista se esforzaba por seguir a Kendall.

Los golpes y empujones eran cada vez mayores, y la gente soltaba ligeros quejidos al ver todo eso. Logan estaba ligeramente impresionado, sabía que no era el mismo grado que veía en la tele, sin embargo podía jurar que el dolor era casi el mismo. Vino la primera anotación por parte del equipo de Kendall gracias a un chico que no logró reconocer, y los vitoreos y gritos aumentaron increíblemente, Carlos dio un gran salto mientras que Logan solo se dedicó a aplaudir y sonreír. Los movimientos seguían, y Logan podía entonces darse un poco más de cuenta porque Kendall es el capitán del equipo, pues la forma en que se deslizaba era tan rápida que parecía que las cuchillas de sus patines ni siquiera tocaban el hielo, la habilidad de pasar entre los jugadores era realmente sorprendente para el chico, era como si nada lo pudiera tirar, como si sus pies estuvieran pegados de alguna manera a la pista y ahora creía entender por qué había pedido a James unirse, pues a donde quiera que él iba, James siempre estaba de su lado, protegiendo sus puntos ciegos con aquel par de músculos que representaban un gran problema para los jugadores contrarios. Una segunda anotación vino nuevamente ahora gracias a James quien celebro alzando las manos y curiosamente ubicándose justo enfrente de donde estaban sentados él y Carlos, el cual solo se limitó esta vez a aplaudir y esperando cierta burla de Logan, pero decidió quedarse callado.

El segundo periodo terminó sin novedad alguna, con el marcador favoreciendo al equipo local, y fue entonces cuando Logan notó las increíbles ganas que tenía de ir al baño. Dio aviso a su amigo, y como pudo logró pasar entre la gente hasta llegar al pasillo y tomar camino hacía los baños los cuales comenzaban a llenarse. Apresuró el paso y logró encontrar un lugar libre, y sin tardar más lavo sus manos y decidió esperarse unos minutos, mientras estiraba un poco sus cuatro extremidades y despejaba su mente, pues tantos golpes y sonidos de cuchillas abriendo hielo lo dejaban un tanto nervioso. Estaba a punto de tomar el camino de regreso a su asiento, cuando sin previo aviso y de la nada una presencia salió por el lado derecho provocando un ligero choque y derramando en la chaqueta de Logan un poco de soda.

-Oh disculpa, no…no logré ver por dónde iba- la voz varonil de un chico fue la que respondió.

Logan aun un poco confundido trato de limpiar su chaqueta sacudiéndola, alzando la vista en cuanto escuchó la disculpa, permitiéndole ver a un joven de cabello castaño, grandes hombros y una cara con rasgos tan marcados y varoniles que en definitiva lograron captar la atención de Logan quien parpadeo un par de veces.

-Des…Descuida, todo bien. Debí ser más precavido- dijo con un ligero tartamudeo.

-La culpa fue mía…toma- le ofreció a Logan un par de servilletas para que pudiera limpiar mejor su chaqueta. El chico sonrió permitiendo ver una fila de dientes perfectamente blancos.

-No te preocupes, gracias- las mejillas de Logan ligeramente se tornaron rojas.

-No sirvió de mucho ¿huh?-

-Ya era hora de lavarla de todos modos-

-Entonces, de nada- alzó coquetamente una ceja fijando la vista en el menor quien deseaba esconderse en algún lugar para que no se viera más el carmín en su cara.

La alarma volvió a sonar, alertando a ambos chicos.

-Oh debo irme…mi…mi amigo me espera- Logan dijo con rapidez mientras trataba de zafarse de la vista del otro.

-Igual yo. Soy Jett por cierto- dijo sin desaparecer aquella sonrisa.

-Logan- el chico comenzaba a dar la vuelta para tomar su camino –fue un gusto, y…gracias-

-No hay problema-

Y ambos chicos movieron gentilmente su mano en señal de despedida y tomaron cada quien su camino por diferentes puertas. Logan llegó hasta su lugar con un poco más de dificultad pues las personas nuevamente ya abarrotaban el pasillo para poder tener una mejor visualización del partido. Las cuchillas y los golpes otra vez retumbaban en los oídos de Logan mientras se abrió paso hasta llegar al lugar con Carlos.

El chico no se molestó en comentar lo sucedido a Carlos, pues su atención era fija en el partido, con la ligera seguridad que en James específicamente, así que solo limpió un poco más su chaqueta y regreso su mirada a la pista. Era el último periodo con el equipo de Kendall ganando, pero todo se tensó un poco cuando sucedió la primera anotación por parte del equipo contrario. Se notó un poco de estrés en los jugadores, y a Kendall al igual que el entrenador dando indicaciones con las manos y con gritos que atravesaban casi todo el lugar. Los golpes y empujones subieron ligeramente de nivel, especialmente en el momento en que en una jugada James fue lanzando contra el vidrio que protegía al público, rebotando y cayendo sin freno alguno al hielo, provocando una sorpresa masiva.

-No…- Logan escucho a Carlos susurrar, notando como sus puños se cerraron.

Logan dirigió su mirada a la pista, donde James aún seguía desorientado en el suelo.

-Oh…no- Logan volteo a ver a Carlos quien no tenía la mirada en James.

Logan siguió la mirada del latino hasta toparse con Kendall quien se deshizo de su casco y empujaba al jugador que había golpeado a James. La cara de Kendall era otra, la expresión era de total enojo, y su mirada encarcelaba al sujeto con una tensión que hasta a Logan le dio temor. Sus compañeros trataban de sujetarlo, pero la fuerza del rubio era ligeramente más tratando de llegar hasta el jugador contrario y empujándolo varias veces, el juez fue hasta ellos y trato de calmar la situación, pero Kendall quien reclamaba que esa jugada había sido ilícita azotó su palo contra el hielo empujando al mismo juez haciendo que los espectadores y hasta los jugadores de la banca se pusieran de pie. Logan no lo había notado pero él fue uno de los que hicieron lo mismo. El juez pidió a Kendall salir de la pista, y este maldiciendo al aire, lanzó uno de sus guantes al contrincante sin despegarle la vista. Por su parte James se recuperaba lentamente en el área de su equipo.

-Sí, oficialmente la temporada comenzó- Carlos dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo que Logan recordara la condición que debe haber siempre que Kendall juega un partido.

Después de esto el ambiente se fue relajando poco a poco, sin embargo Logan seguía observando a Kendall quien en la banca se limitó a bajar la cabeza e ignorar por completo a su entrenador, que Logan concluía que lo estaba regañando bastante. Los otros jugadores simplemente ignoraban aquello siguiendo con su vista en el partido al igual que Carlos. Los nervios de Logan seguían al tope, pero la sorpresa por ver aquella faceta de Kendall era aún más. De un momento a otro cambio completamente, la manera en que la defensiva se proyectó en él era algo que Logan nunca había visto en un chico, es decir, no sabía exactamente si lo hacía por proteger a James o defender su posición acerca de la mala jugada hecha, pero el punto era el mismo. Protección. Y Logan al pensar en eso sintió un ligero brinco en su corazón, y una extrema curiosidad por saber que tan lejos podía llegar por defender lo que él quería.

La alarma sonó nuevamente, pero esta vez dando por finalizado el encuentro y permitiendo una pequeña celebración por parte de los jugadores, pero una grande por parte de sus aficionados. Logan suspiró al saber terminado el partido, pero sabía que la noche no acabaría aquí, pues la parada siguiente era la fiesta de la cual James les había hablado, y Carlos se había encargado de convencerlo. Ambos se pusieron de pie y al igual que las demás personas se dedicaron a dejar el lugar. No sin antes Logan voltear rápidamente a ver a Kendall quien se encontraba hablando con James y esté tratando de tranquilizarlo, al parecer el coraje del rubio seguía latente, pero no tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo pues Carlos se había adelantado y Logan no deseaba comenzar a buscarlo entre todo el mar de gente que comenzaba a surgir alrededor de ellos.

-Te veo en el auto ¿vale? Iré con James a que me diga la dirección de la fiesta, no tardo- Carlos palmeo el hombro del pelinegro y sin esperar respuesta desapareció entre las personas.

Logan solo asintió y comenzó a tomar camino hacia el auto. No era difícil perderse, después de todo su lugar estaba justo frente a la entrada del gimnasio y la mente de Logan era una máquina que trabajaba con la memoria bastante bien. Esquivaba como podían los ligeros empujones que las personas le daban, y sin decir nada sobre eso seguía su camino. Pudo por fin visualizar el pequeño auto negro del latino y con esto aumentó su andar, pero antes de poder salir de aquel tumulto de gente un gran golpe lo detuvo girando un poco.

-Hey- Logan reaccionó un tanto agresivo por tan inesperado y duro golpe.

-Lo siento, lo…- y la persona responsable era nuevamente aquel chico llamado Jett –Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así-

Logan volteó a verlo y el coraje pasó a ser un poco de vergüenza.

-Creo que…las grandes cantidades de personas nos distraen un poco- sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Te golpeé muy fuerte?- dijo Jett señalando con su mirada el hombro que sobaba Logan.

-Descuida, sobreviviré- y en ese momento alguien más empujo ligeramente a Logan por la espalda.

-Creo que es mejor si nos movemos de aquí- Jett sugirió tomando camino hacia el estacionamiento.

Logan asintió y lo siguió. Entonces se dio cuenta que sin dudar había aceptado hacerlo, es decir, si se hubiera tratado de alguna otra persona la mente de Logan hubiera ideado una excusa perfectamente para evadir cualquier tipo de contacto con ella, sobre todo si no la conocía, pero… ¿cómo negarse ante aquella sonrisa de perfectos dientes?

Llegaron hasta una zona libre de personas alrededor de ella, sin embargo Logan siempre tuvo la mirada puesta en el auto de su amigo, tal vez una costumbre de su inseguridad que no le agrada tanto.

-Entonces Logan, ¿disfrutaste el partido?- Jett preguntó recargándose en uno de los postes de luz que iluminaban la zona, guardando sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta color café.

-Realmente no me gustan los deportes- observó la reacción inmediata de Jett dejando escapar una risa callada –Lo sé lo sé, pero…vine porque acompañe a un amigo como agradecimiento-

-¿Agradecimiento?-

-Soy nuevo aquí, llegue hace poco tiempo y al parecer él fue el único que se tomó el tiempo para darme la bienvenida. No es que haya querido que todo el mundo lo hiciera, agradecí que no fuera así, pero…fue un buen gesto y lo menos que pude hacer es venir hoy- Logan dio la explicación y al termino giró para observar el carro del latino quien aún se encontraba solo.

-Así que eres nuevo, ¿Dé dónde vienes Logan?-

El chico realmente no entendía por qué tanto interés con él, es decir, simplemente era un chico normal al cual había golpeado un par de veces, solo eso. Pero claramente Logan sabía que el interés no venía solo por casualidad y a pesar de no tener practica en este ámbito podía asegurar que Jett estaba coqueteando con él.

-Texas- contestó sin decir más.

-Bueno Logan, pues bienvenido a Minnesota, el lugar donde el sol es un turista más- estiró su mano mostrando nuevamente aquella sonrisa blanquecina. Logan la estrecho sonriendo igualmente –Ahora puedes decir que dos personas te dieron ya una bienvenida-

-Oh…muchas…gracias Jett- estrechó nuevamente la mano del chico quien al parecer no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Me encantaría conocer un poco más del chico nuevo, ¿crees que sería posible?- el comentario rompió un breve silencio que estaba por surgir, tomando a Logan desprevenido.

-Oh… ¿Ahora?- Logan regresó la mirada al auto y pudo notar a lo lejos que Carlos se aproximaba –Me…me encantaría, pero iré a una fiesta con mi amigo y bueno, yo…-

-Descuida lo entiendo-

-Puedes venir si quieres- realmente Logan no supo de donde vino aquella invitación, sobre todo sin saber si podía invitar a alguien más sin haberlo consultado antes con Carlos. Sobre todo porque ¿después que pasaría? Era pésimo para conversar con alguien más, y seguramente se sentiría aun peor sabiendo que pudiera pasarlo mal, ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de fiesta sería, pero su estúpida boca ya había formulado aquella oración.

-No gracias, no soy un chico de fiesta, prefiero la tranquilidad de la ciudad- lanzó un suspiro observando alrededor –Pero hey, podemos quedar algún día y te invito a conocer un poco más del lugar ¿te parece? Una mejor bienvenida que un partido de hockey-

Logan tomó unos segundos para pensarlo, tuvo la oportunidad de negarse como comúnmente lo haría, pero aquel chico parecía bastante agradable y después de todo sus perfectos dientes y aquel par de hombros no podían aceptar un "no" como respuesta. Y tal vez lo lamentaría pero un paseo donde no implicara ver a chicos golpeándose o al menos que tuviera que ver con algún deporte sonaba bastante bien.

-Oh…claro ¿Por qué no?- asintió apretando sus labios de los nervios.

-Perfecto, entonces… ¿Mañana estas libre?-

Los ojos de Logan se abrieron ligeramente al escuchar la fecha, ¿tan pronto? Es decir, dentro de él tenía la esperanza de que no fuera en serio y solo lo hiciera para quedar bien con el chico después de rechazar su invitación, pero al parecer Jett tomó en serio aquello, y podría decirse que esto sonaba a una especia de…cita.

Logan regresó la mirada a Carlos quien al parecer notando su ausencia comenzaba a buscarlo, así que Logan debía darse prisa.

-Sí…sí, mañana está bien- contestó con tono apresurado.

-Perfecto. Espera no sé dónde vives-

-Lo siento debo irme, me están esperando- dio media vuelta y se detuvo ante aquella verdad –Cierto, ah… ¿te parece bien si nos vemos aquí mismo?-

-Bien, no hay problema. Mañana a las 6- gritó Jett ligeramente al ver que Logan se alejaba cada vez más.

El chico no contesto y simplemente asintió dándole la espalda y tomando camino rápidamente hacia su amigo quien lo estaba buscando un tanto desesperado.

-Vaya aquí estas, pensé que te habías perdido-

-Ah…no descuida, solo estaba…platicando con alguien- e instintivamente giro su cabeza al mirar que Jett se alejaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién?- Carlos trato de ubicar lo que Logan observaba -¿Aquel chico?-

-Sí y al parecer…saldremos mañana- Logan dijo como si para él también representará una nueva noticia.

-¿Qué?- Carlos grito más que preguntar discretamente – ¿Te dejo solo por unos minutos y consigues una cita? Logan pensé que eras alguien tímido-

Logan no supo cómo contestar así que simplemente encogió sus hombros con un poco de vergüenza.

-Ok, debes contarme todo pero dentro del auto, vamos tarde. James y los demás ya se adelantaron, anda sube-

Y Logan haciendo caso de lo que su amigo le dijo, se dirigió a la puerta del co-piloto y entro. Una vez dentro y el carro encendió, Logan simplemente esperó a que Carlos comenzara las cuestiones, lo cual le ayudaría también a digerir un poco aquella situación pues hasta ahora la realidad comenzaba a tener forma, pues en verdad había aceptado la invitación de un chico al cual solo había visto dos veces, y esas dos veces fueron simples casualidades.


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Bien chicos y chicas que aun siguen esto, aquí subiendo puntualmente el siguiente capitulo. **_

_**Debo decir que estoy bastante atrasado con el escrito, pero es semanas de exámenes y estando en el extranjero debo poner doble atención a todo (sí lo es es horrible esto), así que procuraré ser puntual en subir los capítulos, sin embargo, puede ser que algún día los suba hasta el Domingo, trataré de que no sea así, pero más vale prevenir! **_

_**También estoy pensando en mi próxima historia, aun no decido muy bien la trama porque estoy entre dos esencias que me agradan bastante, pero ya se los iré contando cuando sea algo más concreto, aun así no esperen que la suba, prefiero acabar primero esta. Tal vez suba algunos one-shots que tengo guardados por ahí, si es así ya los verán publicados!**_

_**Sin más, entonces les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero en verdad que les este agradando eso! Sepan que tienen la libertada de enviarme cualquier comentario acerca de esto, que les gustaría ver, cómo o qué creen ustedes que no esta quedando muy bien. Todo me interesa ¿ok? y les estaría agradecido que me ayudarán!**_

_**Muchas gracias.**_

* * *

**Capitulo #6**

-¿Entonces no es una cita?- la voz del latino volvió a formular aquella pregunta que Logan se había encargado de responder ya.

-Carlos, por cuarta vez te digo que no sé…no, no pareció esa clase de invitación- dijo el pelinegro tratando de sonar al menos un poco más convincente –La verdad, no sé si vaya a suceder-

-¿Qué dices? Obviamente sucederá!-

-No lo sé, es decir, nos conocimos solo hoy por casualidades no muy ventajosas para mí, y al final me invita a conocer la ciudad, digo, ¿así de fácil?-

-A veces todo suele pasar muy rápido. Y para mi sonó como una cita-

-Ni siquiera sé dónde vive, si estudia en la misma escuela, creo debí decir que no- el tono de Logan sonó bastante exhaustivo, al grado de llevar sus manos a revolver su cabello con un poco de desesperación.

-Hey tranquilo viejo, todo eso lo sabrás mañana, además como me lo cuentas parecía un buen chico-

-No sé en qué estaba pensando-

-Y eso es lo mejor! No pensabas y muchas veces así se dan las mejores cosas- Carlos vio a su amigo y al notar su expresión de caos dio una pequeñas palmadas en su hombro –relájate, ya sé…te daré mi número de celular, y si es algún loco tratando de matarte me llamas, y si no y simplemente es alguien bastante aburrido me llamas igual. Soy hijo del jefe de la policía puedo inventar cualquier pretexto- sonrió alzando presuntuosamente una ceja lo cual provocó una ligera risa en Logan.

-Creo que eso me tranquilizo un poco-

-Perfecto, porque ya llegamos y debes animarte. Tal vez consigas otra cita aquí y tengas la excusa perfecta para no ir mañana-

-Sigo con la opción de llamarte por teléfono- Logan sonrió forzadamente ante la loca idea que le dio.

Carlos negó divertido con la cabeza mientras viraba a la izquierda en un lugar del barrio que Logan obviamente no reconocía, pero por lo que veía no era una zona muy ordenada que digamos. Paso saliva un tanto nervioso al notar un poco mejor que el lugar estaba un poco descuidado, y las casas, a diferencia de las ubicadas más en el centro, estaban algo dañadas.

-Al parecer el lugar apoya el escenario para una fiesta- mencionó Logan un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilo, sé que se ve bastante mal pero…son los mejores lugares para hacer fiestas-

-¿Te refieres a que aquí no pasa la policía?-

-Sí, pero también a que el contexto ayuda a relajar a los estudiantes, es decir, ¿prefieres una fiesta aburrida donde haya casas con cosas caras, vecinos estrictos y música aburrida o un lugar donde en realidad puedas hacer una fiesta?-

-¿En serio quieres que conteste?- el timbre de voz del pelinegro sonó bastante afligido lo cual hizo lanzar una pequeña risa a Carlos.

-Listo, llegamos- el carro se detuvo frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos, que al menos se veía un poco mejor de las que había visto Logan. La música podía irse bastante fuerte pero no lo suficiente para esconder los gritos y escándalo que los chicos se encargaban de hacer. –Solo…relájate y trata de disfrutarlo-

Carlos no esperó contestación y salió del auto, mientras que Logan se detuvo para dar una buen bocanada de aire y calmar un poco sus nervios. Debía aparentar estar tranquilo y relajado, sino sería la perfecta comida para los chicos y debía pasar lo más desapercibido posible, y si eso significaba simplemente quedarse callado en una esquina, entonces lo haría. Ambos chicos se dirigían a la casa mientras la música subía de volumen. Carlos abrió la puerta y el ruido entonces envolvió los oídos de cada uno, dejando ver una luz tenue pero lo suficiente para poder saber dónde pisar, la casa era más grande por dentro o al menos eso parecía ya que el número de personas lo hacía notar. Logan podía concluir que no eran pocas las personas dentro del lugar, y tampoco mayores de edad, pero no le sorprendía, tenía una idea de cómo podrían ser estas fiestas a pesar de nunca haber ido a alguna en Texas. Observaba lo común, chicos bailando, fumando, bebiendo y un par de parejas ocupando las paredes y cualquier cosa donde pudieran recargarse para besarse.

La actitud de Logan se retractó un poco más, dándose cuenta que realmente aquí no era del todo su lugar, es decir, no se asustaba, mucho menos se sorprendía, pero simplemente no se encontraba. Menos mal que solo sería una vez, pues saldada la deuda con Carlos, esto acabaría. Ambos siguieron pasando entre el tumulto de chicos y la capa de cigarro que todos dejaban y el olor a alcohol que emanaba de sus vasos y bocas.

-Me pregunto dónde…- pero antes de que Carlos pudiera acabar la conversación, detrás de ellos James aparece bastante efusivo. –Olvídalo-

-Chicos demoraron demasiado- James los rodeo y fue entonces cuando se pudo ver un parche con rastro de sangre que cubría un parte de su lado izquierdo de su cabeza, y un pequeño moretón en su pómulo del mismo lado, no era necesario preguntar como aparecieron esos golpes después de haber visto el gran empujón que recibió en el partido.

-Fue un gran golpe- Logan dijo señalando con la mirada.

-Sí bueno, es el riesgo que se corre al estar en este tipo de deportes, pero nada de qué preocuparse- dijo y al instante un chico choco contra su hombro izquierdo haciendo que James soltara un quejido.

-No estoy seguro- Carlos comentó un tanto preocupado.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, estoy perfectamente bien, el entrenado me reviso y dijo que en una semana estaría como nuevo- la expresión de dolor de James cambio rápidamente dejando ver nuevamente su gran sonrisa –Bueno pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mis golpes ¿cierto? Tomen les traje esto- y de ambas manos sostenía dos cervezas las cuales les fueron ofrecidas a ambos chicos. Carlos tomó sin quitar aquella expresión de su cara mientras Logan dudo un poco más, sin embargo terminó por aceptarla –Bien, ahora que tienen su trago disfruten la fiesta, yo iré por otra cerveza más-

Y sin decir nada más James dejó a ambos chicos en medio de todos los demás. Logan notó como Carlos seguía con la mirada a James, pero sobre todo notó que en su mirar no había otra cosa más que preocupación y angustia. De cierta manera lo entendía, es decir, los golpes de James no se veían como algo de no preocuparse, y hasta Logan siente cierta inquietud por él, pero sabía que jamás podía ser igual a la que Carlos en este momento deja ver. Deseaba decirle algo pero de pronto algo le hizo fijar la atención completamente en otro punto, como si fuera un campo magnético la mirada de Logan se posó en un par de cabelleras rubias, una la cual no le tomo ni 2 segundos para identificarla como perteneciente a Kendall, pero la otra era de una chica, con un gran cabello largo que a contra luz se veía bastante bien, delineando esa silueta femenina que seguramente a muchos hombres encantaría, pero que a Logan simplemente le deba igual. La chica giró su cabeza permitiendo ver un rostro blanquecino, con ojos verdes y unas facciones tan dulces y hermosas. Era como si Kendall tuviera una versión femenina. Logan notó como las manos de Kendall aprisionaban la cintura de la chica y con cada movimiento se acercaban más entre sí, la rubia se veía bastante feliz acariciando su espalda y riendo por los susurros que el rubio parecía darle. Entonces Logan sintió nuevamente aquella curiosidad, pero esta vez diferente, con un ligero pero fuerte toque de inquietud.

-Carlos…- llamó a su amigo quien al parecer seguía buscando con la mirada a James -¿Quién es la chica que esta con Kendall?-

-Oh ¿ella? Es Jo la chica más popular de la escuela y no precisamente por ser la más inteligente- el tono de la descripción tomaba nuevamente ese tinte fastidioso que usaba también al hablar de Kendall –Al parecer el capitán del equipo y la chica popular deben estar juntos, ya sabes…reglas sociales-

Logan escuchó aquella explicación sin quitar la vista de aquel par de rubios quienes comenzaron a subir de intensidad aquellas muestras de cariño, donde el chico ponía especial atención en las que Kendall realizaba, observando como sus manos masajeaban lentamente la cintura de chica, mientras su pelvis se pegaba más a la ajena, y por una milésima de segundos por su mente atravesó la idea de saber que se sentiría estar en el lugar de Jo, recibir aquellas caricias y ser tocado por aquellos labios rosas que fervientemente tocaban el cuello de la chica. Pero Logan al darse cuenta de aquello rápidamente sacudió su cabeza como una forma desesperada de sacar aquella imagen tan estúpida de su mente, tomando un respiro largo para calamar aquella ansiedad que provocó semejante escenario en él.

¿Imaginar a Kendall con él?...Sí claro. Pensó sarcásticamente.

-Regresó en un momento, no tardo- dijo Carlos apenas tocando la espalda de Logan quien no tuvo palabras para detenerlo, pues cuando menos sintió ya estaba completamente solo rodeado de personas desconocidas.

Logan trató de aparentar tener un estado de ánimo relajado y normal, pero realmente su cuerpo decía o más bien pedía, que las horas pasaran rápido. Con cerveza aun en mano y mucha sed, decidió ir en busca de algo mejor para tomar, pues no iba a beber una cerveza entera cuando jamás lo ha hecho y mucho menos empezaría en una fiesta así. Comenzó a caminar abriéndose paso entre la multitud, quienes le brindaban algunos empujones y golpes en sus brazos, pero al parecer nadie notaba que no pertenecía ahí así que eso al menos valía la pena. Encontró una pequeña mesa donde estaban algunas botellas de gaseosa y vasos, así que tomó uno dejando su cerveza de lado y con mucho gusto comenzó a beber. Ya que su cuerpo no pedía baile o plática alguna, decidió quedarse a lado de la mesa bebiendo de su vaso, pensando que muy probablemente se vería bastante perdedor al no tener ni siquiera contacto visual con alguien, pero si algo había notado desde que llegó es que ignorar a los demás es algo que se da con suma facilidad aquí, así que al menos eso es algo que le ha agradado.

Pasaron algunos minutos, tal vez horas, y Logan no se había movido de ahí, un par de asentamientos amigables cuando algunas chicas o chicos pasaban a su lado a servirse soda pero nada más, sin embargo los vaso que bebió comenzaban a hacer efecto en él, originando unas grandes ganas de ir al baño, por lo cual el resistir hasta su casa no era una buena opción. Buscaba con la mirada a Carlos para así preguntar a donde quedaba el baño, pero no lograba verlo, solo chicos y chicas besándose un poco más apasionados que antes, así que con un suspiro bastante deplorable tuvo que volverse a abrir paso para comenzar su búsqueda. Siguiendo su Lógica, y además observando que el estilo de la casa es igual a donde él vive, camino hasta la puerta que hay debajo de las escaleras, trato de abrirla pero fue imposible y juró que dentro escucho un par de voces reclamando, pero después de eso no quiso quedarse a averiguar. Como la casa era igual a la de él, pensó entonces que en la planta de arriba también podría haber un baño. Llegando al fin de las escaleras se encontró con varias puertas acomodadas de diferente manera a como las tenía él, lo cual representaba un problema pues lo que menos quería era preguntar pero tampoco deseaba abrir la incorrecta y tal vez pasar un momento sumamente penoso. Las ganas de no poder resistirse más eran inmensas así que confiando en su intuición abrió la puerta más cercana, topando con una oscuridad que por inercia le hizo levantar su mano para buscar el apagador, y en cuanto las luces cobraron vida, supo entonces la tanta mala suerte que guarda su cuerpo.

Sus ojos al igual que su cuerpo se congelaron al instante, y sus pulmones dieron una última bocanada de aire ante la sorpresa que se encontraba frente a él. Su mente identifico en segundos a Jo y Kendall frente a él, desnudos, en una escena bastante comprometedora. Los ojos del chico no pudieron hacer otra cosa que estudiar detenidamente aquella escena, provocando un gran color carmín en el par de mejillas de Logan. Ambos chicos al notar aquello se detuvieron, llevando la mirada enfurecida de Kendall hacia Logan, pero al saber que era él curiosamente la tensión en su entrecejo disminuyo bastante, y el pelinegro juró ver una suave y diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Te importa? Estamos ocupados- Kendall dejó salir entre un ligero quejido sin dejar de ver a Logan, quien seguía completamente enmudecido –O quédate, como quieras, solo apaga la luz ¿quieres?- Kendall le dio un último vistazo a Logan para después regresar esa mirada verde a la chica quien al parecer había aprovechado la pequeña interrupción para fumar de un cigarro que después dejó a lado de ella.

La mente de Logan le dio un grito interno regresándolo a la realidad.

-L…Lo siento, lo siento- y con bastante torpeza apago la luz y detrás de él con un gran golpe cerró la puerta. Se tomó un tiempo para dar ese respiro que anteriormente se había quedado corto, observando como de la puerta de enfrente salía una chica del lugar que había añorado encontrar primero.

Logan se apresuró antes que alguien más lo ocupara y olvidando por completo la razón principal del porque deseaba encontrar el baño, no hizo más que mojar con bastante agua su cara, pudiendo escuchar con más claridad la velocidad del palpitar de su corazón. Sus ojos aun húmedos chocaron con su reflejo en el espejo en el cual no había otra cosa más que las imágenes de hace unos minutos pasando por su mente, específicamente el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, el cual provocó ciertos golpes de emoción en su estómago al recordar aquella escena, pero que de inmediato volvió a llenar de agua su rostro para desaparecer aquello. Tomó unos minutos para tranquilizarse recargándose en la pared, tratando de aminorar su respiración y ritmo cardiaco antes de que sufriera un ataque, y justo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta Logan se decidió por salir, con la idea clara de decirle a Carlos que se fueran de ahí antes de toparse con Kendall o Jo y tener que dar otra explicación y pasar el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras buscando con cierta desesperación al Latino, que para su ya mala suerte no podía encontrarlo. Caminó por casi toda la casa sin mucha suerte, y su boca seca de los nervios e impaciencia pedía nuevamente ser llenada con alguna especie de líquido, así que recordó en donde estaba la pequeña mesa de antes y camino hasta ahí, donde ya no había nada más que cerveza. Con todo un caos mental no tuvo otra opción más que abrir una de las botellas y dar un buen trago, sintiendo lo amargo pasar por su garganta pero refrescarla al mismo tiempo, lo cual fue una sensación agradable pero culposa. Su garganta no estaba del todo hidratada así que con el mismo sentimiento de culpa tomo la botella y dio otro trago, pero esta vez uno más pequeño y moderado.

-Así que al nerd le gustan las fiestas-

Una voz varonil que ya había escuchado antes y que logró identificarla, lo sorprendió por detrás provocando que se ahogara un poco con la cerveza. Logan volteo instintivamente y efectivamente, la voz que había identificado era la de Kendall quien lo encerraba en una mirada que ejercía una fuerza en el chico bastante fuerte, acompañada de una ligera curva en sus labios.

-Y también espiar- soltó una pequeña risa mientras tomaba una de las cervezas que estaban en la mesa –Para ser un nerd, eres bastante…distinto- y de un movimiento abrió la botella dándole un buen trago, dejándola casi a la mitad.

-Oh no no, espera…- Logan trató de aclarar su voz, pero con lo ocupado que estaba de no permitir sonrojarse, acomodar las palabras exactas y dejar de mirar aquel par de ojos verdes, su mente estaba totalmente quebrada –fue…fue una confusión, buscaba el baño, no era mi intensión hacer eso, no…no creas que me gusta espiar a las personas, no…no soy así. Fue un error, disculpa- y su tono de voz bajo gradualmente al darse cuenta que todo lo anterior había sonado bastante mal, y que el esfuerzo dado por no sonrojarse y decir lo que realmente quería fue para nada, así que simplemente dejó que la vergüenza cayera sobre él en forma de un par de ojos verdes.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, de todas formas lo disfrutaste ¿no?- Kendall acusó sin freno alguno, llevándose como respuesta una expresión instantánea de sorpresa de Logan.

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos, no lo niegues, pude ver como disfrutaste mirar- y la sonrisa de Kendall se amplió más mientras un pequeño tinte travieso se notaba en su voz –Descuida, todos tenemos algunos gustos culposos, no te juzgare-

La expresión de Logan por fin coincidía con lo que su mente formulaba. No podía creer que en verdad Kendall acusará a Logan así, es decir, ¿en serio aseguraba que gustó de verlo desnudo teniendo sexo con Jo? Y sobre todo que asegure que le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Un poco de enojo comenzó a crecer en el interior de Logan, llevándolo a su entrecejo que comenzó a tensarse paulatinamente.

-¿Disculpa?- Logan alzó una de sus cejas en señal de sorpresa –¿Realmente piensas que me agrado ver eso?- Kendall simplemente asintió sin decir nada –Estas loco- negó bastante efusivo con la cabeza tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con él.

-Bueno, pues entonces ¿Por qué tardaste en irte? Otra persona ni siquiera hubiera tenido la delicadeza de apagar la luz o disculparse-

Las acusaciones de Kendall provocaban una oleada de sentimientos en el menor. Enojo por saber que eso piensa de él, y vergüenza al darse cuenta que las únicas imágenes que ahora tenía en su mente eran esas, donde Kendall estaba desnudo, y ahora no sabía que más le enojaba, el hecho de que Kendall asegure algo que no es verdad o el hecho de que puede serlo.

-Simplemente soy educado, solo eso-

-Yo no vi eso- la mirada de Logan se encontró nuevamente con la verde, pidiendo la respuesta –Yo vi que en verdad te gusto lo que veías, y me atrevo a decir que solo me veías a mí-

Logan fue consumido por el enojo entrecerrando sus ojos, pero su mente trabajo rápido esta vez, ideando una buena contestación, sabiendo que lo que menos quería es causar problemas, manteniéndose fiel a su personalidad.

-¿Sabes cómo se le llama a eso?- Logan se acercó sin duda alguna –Narcisismo, así que procura no confundirte ¿ok?- Los ojos verdes se abrieron un tanto al darse cuenta de la contestación de Logan, quien también notó la proximidad hacia el otro y la posición que había tomado. Rápidamente aclaro su garganta y la vergüenza volvió a tomar su lugar en él –Y…y disculpa, debo…debo irme-

Y justo al dar un paso Carlos salió de la nada con una ligera agitación.

-Logan! Qué bueno que te encuentro, creo que es hora de irnos- la mirada del chico parecía un tanto cristalina y el tono definitivamente no expresaba la emoción que tenía al principio de la fiesta.

-¿Pasó algo?- Logan preguntó observándolo más detenidamente.

-James y sus estúpidos amigos, solo eso- se mostró un tanto afectado al darle una sonrisa agridulce. Logan quería saber que había pasado, pero prefería hacerlo en otro lugar, así que solo acepto.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a tomar rumbo hacía la salida, pasando nuevamente entre chicos, que a diferencia de antes, esta vez el olor a alcohol y a otro tipo de humo comenzaban a hacerse más notorias, así que de cierta manera Logan agradeció que esto pasará. Carlos salió seguido de Logan, quien fue detenido por un grito de una voz ya muy familiar para él a estas alturas.

-¿Tan pronto te vas chico nerd?-

Ambos chicos se detuvieron y giraron. Carlos rodo sus ojos mostrando molestia, mientras Logan expreso cierta incomodidad por verlo nuevamente, pues cada vez que sus ojos chocaban con los ajenos no podía evitar tener un ligero flashazo de su cuerpo desnudo frente a él.

-Sí, así que…nos vemos luego- dio media vuelta pero fue detenido ahora por la mano del otro.

-Vamos, esto apenas comienza, además creo que Jo desea otra aventura más, digo…por si te interesa-

Logan tomo la suficiente fuerza y se deshizo del agarre, pero de inmediato Carlos apareció detrás de él.

-¿Sucede algo?- La expresión de Carlos era diferente, completamente desconocida para Logan, pues las facciones del chico se notaban duras, series y podía jurar que sus dientes estaban lo bastante apretados para escucharlos rechinar.

-Vamos Pena, la fiesta apenas comienza, no pueden irse aun- el tono relajado y un tanto ebrio de Kendall simplemente hizo que Carlos diera un paso hacia delante.

-Lo siento, pero debemos irnos ya, digamos que tu equipo está en un estado un tanto deplorable y así simplemente no se puede festejar. Y con el capitán a una cuantas horas de terminar igual, no creo que duré mucho la fiesta. Así que nos vemos después- y sin dejar que Kendall respondiera dio media vuelto.

Logan se decidía a seguir los pasos de su amigo pero la mano delgada y fuerte de Kendall lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Mis soluciones no fueron las mejores, así que al parecer vuelves a ser mi tutor- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro blanquecino del alto –Así que te veo mañana después del almuerzo para empezar nuestras clases ¿te parece?. Hasta mañana chico nerd- y sin decir nada más tomó camino hacia la entrada bebiendo lo que quedaba de su cerveza y arrojándola de lado.

Logan se quedó nuevamente sin habla tratando de digerir lo que había escuchado, pero le fue imposible al escuchar a Carlos gritar su nombre quien ya estaba en el auto, así que Logan corrió hasta él subiendo y nuevamente tratando de acomodar sus ideas. Esta noche en verdad que está siendo exhaustiva para su cerebro, y aún falta la explicación de Carlos. Menos mal que el cerebro es una gran cavidad para resguardar suficiente información, Logan solo esperaba encontrar el espacio adecuado para poder resolver todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Ambos chicos seguían en silencio a pesar de ya estar a una distancia considerable de la casa. Logan deseaba preguntar pero no sabía cómo romper aquella tensión de la manera más sutil. Expuso todas las posibles oraciones y ninguna le parecía, y al no querer demorar tanto lanzó la más común que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Y… ¿Qué paso?- aclaró un poco su garganta.

Carlos tardó un poco en contestar pero al final dejando salir un largo suspiro, bajo la velocidad del auto y Logan se dispuso a prestar la debida atención.

-Si antes creía que eran unos imbéciles, ahora lo puedo decir con seguridad y James se está convirtiendo en uno de ellos- el agarre al volante se endureció al igual que la mirada del latino –No sé si ya hayas escuchado algo de esto, y sino…bueno, ahora lo sabrás. Algunos meses atrás, sinceramente no recuerdo con exactitud y no me importa recordarlo, mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí- Logan podía sentir aquella tensión subir nuevamente en el ambiente –Y bueno, hubiera querido que fuera por una razón más…justa para todos, pero no fue así. Mi padre tuvo días difíciles en el trabajo, mucha delincuencia, casos que tratar y personas que encerrar, realmente fue absorbido más de lo normal, y todos lo entendíamos o eso creíamos. Todo empezó cuando mi padre y yo escuchamos ciertos rumores que apuntaban a mi mamá en una relación un tanto comprometedora- la voz del chico bajó un par de grados mientras ahora la dura vista se emblandecía –Yo no lo creía y le decía lo mismo a mi padre, incluso mi madre…incluso ella alguna vez lo negó, pero ya sabes el dicho, la verdad siempre sale a relucir. Y así fue, un día mi padre no aviso que salía para la cena, así que yo me fui a casa de James y mi madre decidió esperar en la casa, cuando mi papá llegó la descubrió con…con alguien más- los ojos oscuros comenzaron a cristalizarse, mientras sus manos comenzaban a soltar lentamente el volante –Mi papá no podría creerlo, y todos piensan lo obvio, que golpeo al otro tipo, pero no fue así, lo primero que hizo fue dejarlo ir y después nada, simplemente tratar de encontrar una explicación de la cual mi madre no dijo nada, solo el hecho de que le importaba más el trabajo que ella, y que ella no podía quedarse esperando para siempre. Y así fue, sin decir nada a nadie, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Fueron los meses más horribles que he pasado, mi padre se encerró en su cuarto por días, en las calles todos hablaban de eso, incluso inventaban que no había sido solo con un hombre, y el blanco de todos esos chismes era yo, pues a diferencia de mi papá, no quería quedarme encerrado, y aunque era buena idea en algunos momentos James siempre tenía una excusa para hacerme salir- el chico recobró un poco la postura y dio un grana bocanada de aire- Fue hasta que a mi papá lo amenazaron de quitarle su placa cuando tuvo la fuerza para salir, yo no lo juzgaba, siempre lo apoye y jamás lo forcé a nada, pero debo aceptar que si no hubiera sido por eso tal vez me hubiera quedado más solo de lo que estuve-

Logan recordó cuando lo conoció, diciendo que lo escogería a él como equipo ya que al parecer tampoco nadie querría estar con él, y ahora aquello tenía un poco más de sentido. No tenía que decir, realmente sabía que cualquier palabra de aliento que ahora diga no serviría de mucho, así que trato de poner la mejor cara de apoyo que se le permitía y dio un ligero palmeo al otro.

-Las burlas y chismes cesaron, desearía que totalmente, pero siempre hay uno o dos idiotas que sacan el tema y mi nombre es el único que desfila por esos comentarios. No odio a mi mamá, tampoco desearía que regresara, porque fue injusta ya que ella se fue, y mi padre y yo nos quedamos aquí a enfrentar lo que ella provocó- la saliva pasó con dificultad por la garganta del chico, tratando de combatir aquel nudo en la garganta que se originó.

-Así que aquellos chicos, dijeron algo sobre eso- Logan trató entonces de aterrizar toda esta explicación previa a lo que había sucedido en la fiesta. Carlos asintió sin decir nada.

-Realmente no me importa, nunca me importó, al fin de cuentas pude con ellos todos esos meses como para que me afecten ahora, pero…James- y entonces su voz no pudo más y se cortó –Cuando él se hace parte de su juego las palabras de alguna forma toman fuerza y golpean más de lo que deberían. No…no entiendo porque lo hace, esperaba que dijera algo, que los callara o que al menos después de eso se disculpara, pero no, todo lo que recibí fue burlas de él también y eso realmente no lo puedo manejar- El latino bajó la velocidad al grado de casi detenerse. Se dio un minuto para limpiar las pocas lagrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas y aclarar su garganta –¿Ahora entiendes porque odio tanto que él este en eso? No importa que tenga que hacer, con tal de llevarse la atención que desea…lo hace, sin darse cuenta…lo hace-

Logan tomó unos minutos para acomodar un poco sus ideas, que en esta ocasión estaban bastante alteradas, pero debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para decir lo mejor a su amigo.

-¿Has hablado con él sobre esto?-

Carlos no dijo nada, simplemente y sin quitar la vista del camino negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estas consciente que deberías de hacerlo verdad?- y ahora Carlos no hizo nada –No…no te voy a decir que hagas o que deberías decir, pero si tanto te afecta lo que él te diga ¿por qué no se lo dices?-

-¿Y qué caso tendría? No dejaría el equipo solo por lo que yo le diga-

-Tal vez no, pero cuidaría un poco mejor sus palabras o realmente lograría hacer algo cuando los demás comiencen con los comentarios- Carlos nuevamente quedó sin habla –Quieres lo mejor para él porque él te apoyo cuando lo necesitabas y ahora tú lo haces, pero… ¿A qué costo? Además si alguna vez fueron tan amigos como me dijiste, él más que nadie debería entender, y bueno…tu deberías tomar el riesgo, sino nunca lo sabrás-

Logan regresó la mirada al frente con un ligero aire de satisfacción. Tal vez no era lo mejor que pudo haberle dicho o tal vez haya algo mejor que se le puede decir, pero al menos por el momento Logan logró decir por fin, lo que su mente le dictaba y lo que él creía mejor para su amigo.

-Gracias- dijo Carlos con tranquilidad.

-Me salvaste de un terrible inicio de clases, es lo menos que puedo hacer- Logan le respondió dándole una sutil pero calurosa sonrisa.

Carlos asintió y con la mirada señalo el exterior. Había llegado a la casa de Logan, quien no lo había notado debido a la atención prestada a su amigo. Asintió y dándole un fuerte abrazo bajo del auto.

-Pensaré lo que me has dicho- le sonrió y al cerrar la puerta arrancó el auto perdiéndose de vista al dar una vuelta.

Logan no tuvo mayor problema para llegar a su cuarto. Al parecer su madre dormía y al no encontrarse el auto de su padre concluyó que había regresado al hospital. Así que sin más se dirigió a su cuarto y sin demorar se metió a su cama una vez que se había puesto su pijama. Una vez ahí, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos queriendo ser vencido por el sueño que con ayuda del silencio que lo envolvía sabía que no iba a tener mayor problema o eso era lo que estúpidamente creyó al comenzar a formular imágenes en su mente, imágenes de Kendall desnudo, frente a él, respirando agitadamente y cubierto de sudor, mirándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes que lo incitaban a seguir observándolo. Logan abrió súbitamente sus ojos para percatarse si aún seguía en su dormitorio, y con un suspiro lo afirmó. Molesto sacudió su mente, repitiéndose que debería de dejar eso de lado, suficiente ya tenía con lo que iba a suceder mañana como para no poder conciliar un buen sueño. Con un poco de temor, y tomando una nueva posición con la esperanza de que así pudiera ser más fácil, volvió a cerrar los ojos, cayendo en la oscuridad total, sin embargo, no tardo nuevamente en aparecer aquel rubio, esta vez más nítido que antes, pudiendo ver con más detalle cada parte de su pálido cuerpo, segregando gotas de sudor que en Logan crearon una extraña sensación de sed, la respiración agitada del rubio solo provocaba que los músculos de su cuerpo se delinearan perfectamente dejando en claro la fuerza que aplicaba en cada movimiento. La escena era clara, más clara ahora para Logan, los ojos verdes persistían en encerrarlo, dejándolo sin escapatoria, pero también provocando cierta sensación, una sensación que comenzó a ser agradable para él, haciendo que instintivamente llevará una mano a su entre pierna notando que su virilidad había respondido a las imágenes creadas en su mente. Y entonces se dijo que si esta era la única manera de poder superarlo y lograr dormir, entonces…accedería. Con timidez y un ligero tinte de culpa comenzó a masajear, lenta pero fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que la escena en su mente tomaba fuerza, haciéndose cada vez más real, como si nuevamente estuviera en aquel cuarto de la casa, escuchando los silenciosos gemidos de Kendall y el rechinar de la cama, observando con tal nitidez que juraba que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él. Logan se deshizo de cobijas y la parte de debajo de sus ropas, para poder tener un mejor agarre y aplicar la fuerza y velocidad que su cuerpo pedía. Las imágenes se congelaban ahora, y Logan las estudiaba con detenimiento, cada parte de él y del acto que realizaba, sintió culpa al darse cuenta de lo que hacía pero el éxtasis anestesiaba aquella sensación. De pronto una ligera mordedura en su labio para callar su quejido le dio aviso que el final se acercaba, así que aumentando de velocidad dramáticamente, la imagen de Kendall también lo hizo, y sin poder resistirlo, la explosión de placer provocó una tensión en cada musculo de su cuerpo, tomando con fuerza las sabanas de su cama. Esperó unos segundos y lanzando un gran suspiro sintió como lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo se relajaba, obteniendo nuevamente las fuerzas necesarias para tomar un pedazo de papel y limpiar el pequeño desastre que había causado en su abdomen. Equilibrando por fin su respiración y un tanto sus pensamientos, trató entonces de encontrar una excelente respuesta para lo que había sucedido, es decir, acababa de tener un orgasmo pensando en Kendall o mejor dicho, en Kendall teniendo sexo con Jo. Pero la razón que anteriormente buscó retumbo en su mente, tranquilizándolo pero no al grado de disolver la ligera culpa que tenía al saber que al final lo hizo, pero repitiéndose aquello cerro sus ojos, tratando de distraerse, tratando de aclarar que aquello fue una simple salida para poder dormir y así tener las fuerzas necesarias para poder enfrentar mañana lo que sucederá con aquel rubio, que irónicamente esta noche, protagonizo una de sus mejores fantasías.


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí les vengo subiendo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Pido disculpas por el ligero retraso, pero esta semana fue bastante atareada y me temo que así serán los días próximos. Prometí nunca retrasarme en los días que debía subir, pero realmente si esto llegará a suceder será porque en verdad el tiempo se me limito mucho y no deseo mostrarles capítulos hechos con prisas ¿ok? Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esto no suceda, pero entiendan que si lo hago es porque deseo escribir lo mejor posible para mi y para ustedes claramente.**_

_**Sin más les dejó entonces el capitulo.**_

**_Muchas_**_** gracias nuevamente, y espero lo estén disfrutando mucho. **_

* * *

**Capitulo #7**

Al día siguiente Logan despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Al parecer los pocos rayos de sol lograron llegar hasta su rostro provocando que abriera lentamente sus ojos. Despertó con ese ligero sabor amargo a vergüenza y culpa al recordar la manera en que había conseguido conciliar el sueño, recordando nuevamente para aminorar esto que solo fue por esta única ocasión y sobre todo para poder estar mejor preparado para lo que vendría hoy. Tomó un baño para despejar su mente lo más que podía e igualmente para terminar de borrar los rastros que Kendall provocó en él.

Una vez limpio y con nuevas ropas sobre él, decidió bajar para tomar algo de desayuno el cual su madre ya había preparado. Se dio cuenta que ella había despertado antes y había desayunado sin él, lo cual no le molesto pues entre más tiempo pasará solo mejor, así podía acomodar su ideas de lo que exactamente tendría que hacer hoy, pero aquel momento de soledad fue interrumpido cuando su madre entro a la cocina.

-No te escuche llegar ayer- su madre, quien lo recibía con una amplia sonrisa, se veía radiante como siempre provocando que Logan sonriera también.

-Oh lo siento, no quise despertarte- Logan recibió de su madre un vaso de jugo de naranja que acompañaría con su desayuno.

-¿Lo pasaste bien? ¿Qué tal el juego?- la mujer tomó asiento frente a él esperando impaciente su historia.

-El juego fue como en la televisión, golpes, frio todo el tiempo y unas cuantas riñas- y de inmediato la imagen de nuevo regresó a su mente –Pero logramos ganar-

-Oh eso suena bastante bien! Espero que nadie haya salido lastimado-

-Descuida, ellos están acostumbrado a eso-

-¿Y la fiesta? ¿Te agrado?- Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron un poco al recordar aquel escenario, provocando que sus cejas se arquearan prominentemente -¿Eso es un sí?-

-Bueno, digamos que fue bastante diferente a como yo imagine- comió un pedazo del pan tostado que su madre había dejado para él, procurando que esto aminorara un poco su sorpresa en su tono de voz para evitar más cuestionamientos de su madre –Muy…diferente-

-Y eso… ¿es bueno?- el rostro de su madre parecía como la de un niño quien espera impaciente una respuesta exclamativa llena de emoción y felicidad, pero Logan sabía que no podía darle esa clase de contestación.

-Sabes que no soy un chico de fiestas, solo fui como agradecimiento a Carlos por que se ha portado bastante bien conmigo, pero…no tengo intenciones de regresar. No hay nada que…me haya agrado lo suficiente- sabiendo que mentalmente podría ser esto una mentira, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su madre para después terminar su pan.

-Bueno, seguro encontraras mejores fiestas-

Logan solo se limitó a encoger sus hombros. Sintiendo aun un poco de vergüenza al recordar nuevamente que la fiesta había sido todo un suceso para él, su primera fiesta la cual había acabado con cosas que ni él mismo imaginó que algún día vería o haría. Como el hecho de tomar cerveza o sobre todo aquel hecho en particular que le provocó una fractura en su estado anímico, que fue el encontrar a Kendall teniendo sexo, y no solo eso…que uso esa misma escena como salida a su necesidad de dormir pero, debía aceptar, un salida tanto placentera. Pero obviamente no podía decirle todo eso a su madre, no cuando ni una semana ha pasado desde que están aquí y el tema de su homosexualidad es un poco delicado aun, así que simplemente lo evitaría de manera sutil y sin sospechas.

-Oh por cierto, olvide comentarles…- limpió su boca antes de seguir –Un profesor me ha…dicho que seré el tutor de un chico. Al parecer vio mis notas y me dijo que sería buena idea para aumentar mi calificación final y, bueno para…tener una mejor presentación en la Universidad- y se recordó a si mismo que no había olvidado comentarles, sino que al parecer su tutorado había cambiado de opinión un par de veces, sin su consentimiento.

-¿En serio? Oh Logan esas son excelentes noticias, muchas felicidades hijo- su madre cambió su tono de curiosidad por aquel chillón y frágil sonido que las madres hacen al sentir felicidad por sus hijos –Tu primera semana aquí, y ya comenzaste perfectamente. ¿Quién es el chico afortunado que te tendrá como profesor?-

¿Afortunado? Al escuchar eso una ligera sorpresa embistió a Logan, pues recordando la actitud del rubio, realmente no usaría ese término.

-Su nombre es…Kendall, es el capitán del equipo de hockey- dejó salir como suspiro, mientras la tensión regresaba paulatinamente a sus hombros al recordar quien era Kendall.

Su madre se notó aún más sorprendida ante esto.

-Vendrá hoy- recobró su postura llevando el plato y vaso utilizado al lavaplatos –al parecer le urge un poco subir sus notas o lo echarán del equipo-

-Bueno, estoy segura que tú serás de gran ayuda, eres excelente en eso-

Dándole unos segundos la espalda a su madre, la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro no era exactamente la más optimista sino más bien, la de una persona esperando un milagro para que eso fuera verdad. Nunca había sido tutor de nadie, había ayudado a un par de amigos, pero nada serio, nada tan comprometedor como el hecho de que dependía de él y sus tácticas de enseñanza para hacer que Kendall subiera sus calificaciones y así logrará quedarse en el equipo hasta final del año. Logan suele aceptar la presión, pero curiosamente en este momento no la siente como algo bueno.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos, mientras Logan terminaba de lavar lo que había utilizado. Regresó la mirada a su madre quien se notaba algo inquieta y nerviosa. La curiosidad de Logan, quien hasta ahora no lo ha llevado a buenas decisiones, emergió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Su madre asintió mordiendo su labio inferior y jugando con sus manos, reconociendo estos gestos como propios también, Logan sabía que mentía y que los nervios sucumbían en el cuerpo de su madre.

-Madre, ¿Qué sucede?- Logan se acercó a ella.

-Ok, ok…- su madre se levantó de la silla y tomó camino hacia fuera de la cocina –Sígueme, debo mostrarte algo-

Logan no entendía exactamente que estaba sucediendo, de hecho esto le parecía una clase de broma ya que su madre nunca se ha comportado así, lo cual le provocó una ligera risa nerviosa. El chico siguió a su madre a lo que concluyó como el camino hacía el sótano, el cual solo visitó una vez al dejar cajas de libros que su padre pidió que colocaran ahí, y jamás ha regresado, tampoco es que se le haya ocurrido bajar, no tiene gran cosa su sótano, pero al parecer esta vez sí, al menos algo que está poniendo bastante misteriosa a su madre.

-Bien, quería mostrártelo en una mejor oportunidad, pero realmente no podía esperar más…simplemente la emoción me comía- la voz de su madre sonaba apresurada. Logan seguía sin entender pero con aquella sonrisa nerviosa aun en su rostro –Ven- abrió la puerta de la habitación, y como todo sótano bajaron por las escaleras que los condujo hasta la parte más baja de la casa, ahí su madre esperó un poco a que Logan llegara junto con ella.

-Madre enciende la luz, no logro ver nada- Logan dijo un tanto temeroso de encontrarse en sus pies alguna especie de arácnido o pisar tal vez alguna cosa que pudiera ser importante.

-Perfecto- su madre alcanzó el apagador y contando mentalmente encendió las luces.

Los ojos de Logan en primer instancia se deslumbraron por el cambió tan brusco de iluminación, pero al momento en que estos iban aclarándose comenzaron a notar un gran bloque que según su buena memoria, no debía estar ahí. Cuando por fin pudo ver que era lo que tenía frente a él, sus ojos crearon su propia chispa de luz, y con esto sus labios se curvearon tan enfáticamente que podían salirse de sus mejillas en cualquier momento, su lógica no acreditaba lo que estaba viendo, pero no había tampoco lógica alguna que dijera que no era real. Estaba ahí, frente a él, su piano negro, el mismo que su abuela le heredo antes de morir, estaba frente a él, reluciente como lo recordaba, jurando estúpidamente que hasta el instrumento brilló más al darse cuenta que era su dueño quien lo admiraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida.

-Ma…Mamá- fue lo único que pudo articular…o más bien pareció como un suspiro intentando sonar como palabras –Pero…pero… ¿Cómo?- y lentamente sus pies lo acercaban hasta él. Su mente temía que todo esto fuera una ilusión y que al momento de tocarlo se desvaneciera, pero no fue así, al llegar sus dedos suavemente se deslizaron por la superficie reluciente y dura sintiendo como una ligera descarga de emoción y adrenalina recorría su cuerpo.

Su madre simplemente se limitaba a verlo, contemplando como su hijo no tenía más que una expresión de asombro en su rostro, trayendo con ello recuerdos de su primera navidad o la primera vez que visitaron Disney, y a causa de esto sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Pensé que…pensé que papá lo había vendido antes de venir- Logan lentamente recuperaba su aliento y postura conforme rodeaba el gran instrumento.

-Así fue- su madre contestó –Pero, logre contactar a la persona que lo compró y bueno, sabes que puedo ser bastante persuasiva cuando de ti se trata- le guiño divertida un ojo –Además, no sé, era demasiado hermoso como para dejar que alguien más lo tuviera, y tu…bueno, te ves perfecto en él- su madre, se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Logan, tomándolo cariñosamente por los hombros.

-Madre, me…me has dejado sin palabras- los ojos del chico comenzaron también a cristalizarse lentamente –pensé que estaba perdido completamente, que jamás volvería a tocarlo.

-Nunca digas nunca amor- su madre lo rodeo con sus delgados pero largos brazos.

-Es lo único que me queda de la abuela, y ahora…lo tengo nuevamente aquí- pero su semblante de felicidad cambió lentamente –pero, ¿Y si papá lo ve? Se enfurecerá, y no quiero que te culpe…tampoco quiero que lo vuelve a vender, madre no quiero perderlo- sus ojos expresaron a su mamá desesperación y miedo, sujetándola fuertemente.

-Tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Es claro que no podemos ocultarlo aquí todo el tiempo, pero mientras pensamos en algo, podemos hacerlo –besó la frente de su hijo para después deshacer el abrazo –Eres inteligente, algo se te ocurrirá, solo…no dejes pasar mucho tiempo ¿ok? No hay que arriesgarnos-

El chico quien ahora le daba la cara a su madre no hizo más que asentir con mayor tranquilidad, sintiendo aquella esperanza que su madre solía inyectarle. No dudó más y volvió a rodear a su madre con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y agradeciéndole en la fuerza que aplicaba al abrazo que le deba. Por un instante Logan se sintió en casa, por este momento el chico olvidó todo, borró de su memoria todo lo que había sucedido en esta semana, y simplemente se dejó llevar por la felicidad que su madre causó en él. No podía creerlo, su piano estaba aquí, su amado instrumento había regresado a sus manos, y con esta la esperanza nuevamente de tocarlo, nuevamente de escuchar aquellas melodías que traían a su abuela a su mente engendraban en él una motivación más grande, dándole armas para hacer de esta su nueva vida, algo más fácil de sobrellevar.

El abrazo terminó por parte de su madre, quien se arregló un poco su ropa que Logan había arrugado un poco con su efusivo abrazo.

-Bueno amor, debo darme prisa. Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado- Su madre caminó hacia las escaleras

-¿Saldrás?- Logan preguntó con un tanto de temor, recordando súbitamente que la hora acordaba para verse con Kendall se acercaba –Pero…-

-¿Algún problema hijo?- su madre esperó respuesta del chico quien solo negó con su cabeza –Oh, el chico es verdad, descuida estarán bien, no tardaré mucho, además dejé un poco de comida en el refrigerador o si prefieren hay lo necesario para hacer emparedados- su madre le devolvió una sonrisa que Logan no quería refutar con sus comentarios productos de su inseguridad y nerviosismo, así que simplemente aceptó y fue hasta ella.

-Está bien, subamos entonces. Y madre, gracias otra vez- la mujer acarició suavemente su mejilla y después de eso ambos subieron apagando la luz detrás de ellos y asegurándose que la puerta quedará bien cerrada.

Logan dejó que su madre hiciera lo necesario antes de irse, mientras en él la intranquilidad tomaba nuevamente control de su cuerpo, un nerviosismo que ni siquiera el pensar nuevamente en su piano podía tranquilizar. Trató viendo un poco de televisión en la sala, pero simplemente fue en vano cuando su madre dio el avisó de que volvería más tarde, dejándolo a él a cargo de todo lo que sucedería después. Poniendo su fe en sus habilidades sociales, porque si lo hacía a su suerte, seguramente esto terminaría mal, así que simplemente comenzó a confiar en él mismo, diciéndole que nada podría salir mal, es decir, el escenario esta de su lado, es su casa, la autoridad aquí es él, pues es el tutor, y el tema en sí es algo que podría hacer con los ojos cerrados, que es resolver problemas y explicar ecuaciones a un chico. Así que, simplemente tiene que confiar en que hoy, todo está de su lado, y que Kendall aquí solo es un chico que viene porque necesita de su ayuda, no es capitán del equipo de futbol, no es alguien supuestamente agresivo…simplemente es su tutorado.

El timbre sonó, y con ello las voces optimistas en su cerebro se callaron, dando paso fácilmente y sin objeción alguna a los nervios que se apoderaron rápidamente del pelinegro nuevamente. Tomó un poco de aire, y pasando saliva para hidratar su garganta se dirigió a la entrada, giró la perilla y al abrirla se encontró con aquel rubio más alto que él, con chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans ajustados, y con una posición que Logan catalogaría como, sumamente relajada.

-Terminemos con esto rápido ¿Quieres?- y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Kendall entro a la casa, dejando a Logan sin aire pero notando aquella estela que su perfume dejó tras él.

Un pequeño silencio se comenzó a formar entre ambos, mientras Kendall daba un rápido vistazo a la casa del pelinegro, que al parecer, para los ojos verdes del rubio parecía inmensa y bastante impecable. Logan se debatía mentalmente en donde llevar a acabo todo, pues estaba la opción de hacerlo en la sala, ya que era un lugar amplio y donde podían estar bastante cómodos, o el más común de los escenarios, que era su habitación. La solución estaba siendo rápidamente descifrada por su mente, quedando esta última como la definitiva ya que llego a la conclusión que era ahí una zona bastante segura para él.

-Vamos- Logan por fin habló señalando las escaleras.

-¿Tu habitación?- Kendall preguntó con un tono de burla arqueando una ceja.

Logan no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, tomando una nota mental que en definitiva esto no había sido la mejor idea. Solo negó con la cabeza y rápidamente tomo camino hacía su habitación esperando que Kendall lo siguiera.

Cuando llegaron, Kendall quedó aún más impactado, claro que no lo expresó de forma notoria, pero sus ojos se posaban en cada esquina del limpio y bien ordenado cuarto del chico. Todo parecía estar en su lugar exacto, y de forma tan reluciente que daba la impresión de que el cuarto completo había sido recién comprado. Kendall sintió un tanto de indignación por tan reluciente habitación, que decidió hacerlo un tanto a su manera, dejándose caer en la primera silla que encontró y colocando sus pies encima de la cama de Logan, sin prestar atención a lo que el otro pudiera decir o pensar. Logan por su parte no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente asintió lanzando un nervioso suspiro mientras buscaba sus libros y cuadernos necesarios. Su mente era un caos total, la manera de idear como comenzar esto no podía encontrarla, al menos no sin sonar estúpido o desesperado, sabía que lo primordial era mantener la calma, pero ella desapareció en cuanto el chico cruzó la puerta e imágenes bastante comprometedoras comenzaron a taladrar la mente del pelinegro. Logan trataba de acomodar sus cosas en el escritorio que tenía justo al lado de su cama, ignorando completamente aquel sujeto que sin decir nada aún, mantenía la misma posición, solo observando a su alrededor, sus manos sudaban bastante y un pequeño temblor en ellas comenzaba a molestar al chico, quien simplemente se detuvo, recargando sus manos en la mesa, dando un par de respiraciones y cayendo en la cuenta que si esta estúpida actitud seguía no iba a servir de nada la ayuda que pueda brindarle a Kendall, debía sacar aquellas imágenes que solo provocan desastre en su mente, tenía que tratar al menos de tomar un poco de seguridad para que la actitud del rubio no lo comiera vivo o al menos no en su primera sesión. Debía dejar un tanto fuera al chico tímido y demostrar que aquí la autoridad es él.

Antes de darle la cara nuevamente, tragó un poco de saliva y confiando en aquellos pensamientos optimistas que su cerebro creo con desesperación, aclaró su garganta.

-¿Comenzamos?- Logan pregunto tímidamente.

-Dios, pensé que nunca lo dirías me estaba durmiendo tanto silencio- Kendall bajó los pies de la cama y girando la silla quedó frente al pelinegro quien al mismo tiempo ocupó otra –Bien, vuélveme inteligente-

-Entonces dime, ¿Con que te gustaría empezar?- comenzó a buscar algunos lápices en un pequeño cajón

-¿Aun piensas en lo que viste el día de la fiesta?- Kendall preguntó dibujando con cierta maldad, una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- la interrogante golpeó en seco al chico que dejó caer el lápiz que ya había logrado encontrar.

-Vamos, tu sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Aun piensas en ello?- Logan sintió un tono seductor y tentador, por lo cual simplemente desvió la mirada a su libreta.

-Esto no ayudará a lo que se supone debemos hacer. Así que mejor empecemos ¿ok?- aclaró su garganta y tomando nuevamente el lápiz comenzó a escribir unas cuantas cifras en el papel –Ok, encuentra la solución de estas ecuaciones-

-Demonios, en serio harás esto ¿cierto?- Kendall habló sorprendido al ver lo que Logan había escrito –es decir, al parecer no tendré oportunidad de persuadirte un poco para que no hagamos esto-

Logan arqueó un tanto ambas cejas encogiendo sus hombros.

-Me temo que no. Esto se supone que debe ayudarte y eso planeo hacer-

-¿Por qué?- Kendall preguntó sin esperar si quiera a que Logan terminará -¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Ni siquiera me conoces-

Logan regresó la mirada al rubio quien volvía a dejar caer todo su peso en la silla, sin embargo esta vez la mirada verde se posó sobre el chico, la cual ejercía un gran peso en él, no sabía por qué o como, pero simplemente podía sentir la tensión acumularse en sus hombros y puntos más débiles.

-Sé que a todo adolescente le desagrada el no graduarse y además…también sé que si no subes tus notas te expulsarán del equipo y bueno, no creo que eso le agrade a los chicos de la escuela- Logan no supo de donde había sacado la tranquilidad y estabilidad en su voz para que esta no se cortara, y no se iba a detener a averiguarlo, pero al parecer que Kendall comenzara con algunas cuestiones extrañamente lo relajaba un poco.

-No, no…dime la verdad razón, es decir, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente te dijeron para que aceptaras? ¿Mayor calificación? ¿Dinero? ¿Almuerzo especial?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-No aceptaste solo por esas dos estúpidas razones ¿o sí?...nadie lo haría-

-¿Ah no?... ¿Por qué?- el entrecejo del pelinegro se frunció un poco a causa del sabor tan extraño que le estaban dejando estas preguntas.

-Bueno porque son eso, estúpidas. Nadie acepta solo para ayudar a graduarse a un chico o para no expulsarlo de su club, debe haber algo más detrás-

Logan lo miró por unos breves momentos dudando si realmente deseaba contestar aquella pregunta, porque puede ser que se equivoque al tratar de parecer un buen chico que solo desea ayudar, pero también puede empeorar todo al darle la razón a Kendall al saber que hay un interés detrás de esto, un interés que claramente Logan no le presta mucha atención, pero que a Kendall puede hacerlo sentir ofendido. Simplemente deseaba dar la respuesta correcta, exacta para crear en el rubio una razón para quedarse.

-Bueno…sí, sí hay algo más- Pero es Kendall, él no se puede sentir ofendido por eso, no cuando él mismo lo está aceptando –El profesor me dijo que si te ayudaba y lograbas subir tus notas, no tendría que hacer prueba final y me ayudaría con mis cartas de recomendación para la Universidad-

Kendall lo miró un par de segundos más, asintiendo de forma favorable.

-¿Lo ves?...todos tienen su precio. Nada mal para un nerd, tú obtienes lo que quieres y yo también, me parece justo-

-Lo es, pero eso no será posible si no resuelves los ejercicios que te ponga- Logan tomó nuevamente su cuaderno acercándoselo al rubio junto con un lápiz –Así que para hacer esto más justo, hazlo-

La expresión de Kendall cambió a una fatídica, tomando a regañadientes el lápiz y acomodándose mejor en la silla.

Logan esperó a que Kendall resolviera el ejercicio puesto, mientras con su negra mirada recorría a la presencia que tenía en frente. Era un tanto extraño que aquella rubia personalidad fuera tan...ni siquiera puede encontrar una definición a eso, simplemente no acreditaba que realmente fuera todo lo que los demás dicen, es decir, a Logan le parecía alguien un tanto tranquilo, tal vez muy directo y sin inhibición alguna, pero…¿realmente era tan malo como lo mostraban?.

Kendall terminó dejando el lápiz a lado y girando la libreta para que Logan pudiera verificar el resultado. Cuando lo hizo asintió con una ligera sonrisa al ver que estaba correctamente resuelto.

-Lo hiciste bien, eso quiere decir que podemos avanzar un poco más rápido de lo que tenía planeado-

-No me subestimes chico- encogió sus hombros con actitud presuntuosa dedicándole una mirada un tanto retadora el pelinegro. Logan se la devolvió de la misma manera y tomó su cuaderno para escribir un nuevo ejercicio.

-Ok, sorprenderme entonces, veamos si estoy subestimándote-

Kendall rodó sus ojos y tomó nuevamente el lápiz y cuaderno, pero esta vez no escribía nada, simplemente sus ojos estudiaban la fórmula que tenía en frente. Y como último movimiento trono su lengua y aventó el lápiz a la mesa, y le devolvió el cuaderno a Logan sin decir nada más que un cruce de brazos un tanto molesto.

-Descuida, son de las complicadas, incluso a mí me han costado trabajo. Si quieres empezaremos por eso-

-Como quieras, solo date prisa ¿sí?-

-Será difícil conseguir un "por favor" y "gracias" de ti ¿verdad?-

-Pensé que serían tutorías de algebra, no de buenos modales- respondió el alto burlándose notoriamente del chico.

Logan simplemente negó con su cabeza y regresó a su vista a la hoja para comenzar a escribir un par de ejercicios más iguales al que no pudo resolver anteriormente. Mientras lo hacía, el silencio los volvió a comer, dejando que su voz interna le diera ánimos, pues a decir verdad hasta ahora todo está marchando bastante bien, es decir, Kendall no muestra la mejor de las actitudes cooperativas pero Logan se veía peor a estas alturas, y de hecho la actitud que él mismo ha demostrado no ha estado tan mal y eso provoca cierta satisfacción en el chico.

Logan terminó y nuevamente giró la hoja a la vista de Kendall.

-Bien, lo que tenemos aquí son ejercicios donde la manera de encontrar el resultado es…-

-¿Mantendremos esto profesionalmente?- el rubio interrumpió al chico con una pregunta que la expresión de Logan dejó en claro que no la entendía del todo –Porque si deseas pasar a una interacción más…cercana, por mí no hay problema-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pues después de haberlo visto teniendo sexo con Jo, lo menos que pensaba era sobre dudar acerca de su orientación sexual, pero ahora…la curiosidad aumentó un poco -¿Eres…eres gay?-

-Bueno, digamos que mis opciones están siempre abiertas. Si me gusta lo que veo, lo tomo. Así de simple-

-¿Entonces me debo sentir halagado por lo que me has preguntado? ¿Acaso esas son tus herramientas de seducción?- El pelinegro formó una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

-Llamémoslo "Formas de sobornar al profesor para acabar esta mierda rápido"- y con orgullo Kendall le sonrió.

Logan negó con su cabeza soltando una risa con tinte de incredulidad, y sin dar una respuesta regresó su mirada a la libreta para tratar de recordar donde se había quedado.

-En primera instancia no soy profesor, y en segunda…si en serio quieres acabar esto rápido, entonces te sugiero que al menos avancemos un poco más, y será más fácil se me permites explicar lo que hay aquí-

Kendall suspiró en señal de derrota y fastidio, regresando su mirada verde a los ejercicios.

Logan comenzó a explicar los ejercicios que había hecho, tratando de sonar lo más claro posible en sus ejemplos, y también tratando de que el peso de color verde que se posaba en él, no hiciera efecto alguno, no cuando por fin podía tener la atención del otro sin problema, y sobre todo donde su cuerpo estaba respondiendo bastante bien a esto. Kendall se quedaba callado la mayoría del tiempo, asintiendo cuando se le preguntaba algo o solo respondiendo cortas negaciones cuando era necesario volver a explicar o hacerlo un poco más claro. La respiración agitada y un tanto fastidiosa dejaba más en claro que no era el lugar favorito de Kendall para aprovechar su mañana, pero Logan se esforzaba en ignorar eso, ya que el simple hecho de pensar que él estaba aquí por obligación le enojaba un poco, pero también lo presionaba, ya que deseaba hacer esto lo menos duro para ambos, pero simplemente esa actitud no lo ayudaba, no quería entrar en desesperación pues sabía que si lo hacía entonces todo podría echarse a perder y ya que aceptó ayudar en esto, no puede darse el lujo de quedarse a la mitad, al menos no en su primer intento.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de explicación Logan volvió a los ejercicios, tratando de que Kendall los resolviera por sí solo, sin embargo, tuvo que intervenir con su ayuda un par de veces al ver que tardaba o dudaba un poco en el proceso, lo cual siempre era recompensando con un fuerte quejido por parte del otro o con una mueca de enojo y desesperación. Logan mantenía en todo momento la calma, pues lo menos que deseaba era contestar aquellas muestras de "afecto" y provocar en Kendall un sentimiento de enojo y terminar esto en una pelea y darle al chico una excusa para largarse de ahí.

-Entonces, ¿Quedó claro?- Logan preguntó una vez que Kendall terminó de resolver el último ejercicio acertadamente.

-Me queda claro que estoy cansado de esto- dejó el lápiz con cierto fastidio y estiro ambas extremidades superiores para demostrar aún más su cansancio –me largo-

-¿Qué?...Aun no hemos terminado- Logan dejó salir aquel comentario con un tono autoritario, el cual captó de inmediato la atención de Kendall.

-Bromeas ¿Verdad?- pero Logan no respondió –Llevamos horas haciendo esto! No puedo continuar, estoy harto de esta mierda de números- el rubio se puso de pie mientras la mirada del menor lo seguía.

-Vamos, no ha sido mucho tiempo, y prácticamente no avanzamos bastante-

-No chico, estoy cansando de esto, al menos por hoy, además tengo una fiesta a la cual no llegaré tarde y aun debo conseguir algunas cosas para eso! ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? ¿Consigues citas? sal con el chico Pena, haz algo más que no sean números y ecuaciones-

Entonces la mente de Logan tomó esas palabras clave, "cita" "salir", y las ligó en forma de recuerdos, y de pronto apareció en su memoria el rostro del chico que había conocido en el juego de hockey y el acuerdo que habían tenido de quedarse de ver hoy justo en la tarde.

-Demonios- susurró entre dientes –De hecho para tu suerte acabo de recordar que efectivamente, tengo algo que hacer-

-Vaya, vaya… ¿una cita? Mírate chico nerd, ni una semana llevas aquí y ya conseguiste a alguien- Kendall lanzó la broma al pelinegro, quien de inmediato se sonrojó un tanto pero evitó contacto visual con él

-No, no es una cita- recogía sus cuadernos y libros, poniéndolos nuevamente en un cajón de su escritorio –Y al parecer estabas desesperado en irte ya ¿no?-

Dejó sin palabras al rubio, quien solo le contestó con un arqueo de cejas, y alzando sus manos en señal de afirmación dio media vuelta, deteniéndose en el filo de la puerta.

-Me largo entonces. Hasta después chico nerd-

Logan simplemente observó como el rubio se desaparecía en las escaleras hasta escuchar como abría y cerraba la puerta principal. Fue entonces donde se dejó caer en su cama lanzando un gran y largo suspiro, llevando ambas manos a su rostro y tallándolo fuertemente. El desgaste mental provocó que una ligera pesadez cayera sobre él, con la advertencia de que esto no iba a ser absolutamente fácil. Y que las sesiones con Kendall iban a ser bastante complicadas de sobrellevar y si requería valor y esfuerzo por permanecer tranquilo, necesitaría de una doble dosis cada vez que se vieran, solo esperaba que su tolerancia y calma tuviera un límite distante.

* * *

_**Se que no dejo algún mensaje al fina, pero quiero hacer esto esperando que funcione. **_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora? ¿Muy larga? ¿Muy corta? ¿Demasiado texto y poca acción? **_

_**Esperó que me contesten estas preguntas quien sea que este lo este leyendo, me interesa saber sus opiniones. **_

_**Gracias nuevamente. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok chicos, se merecen una gran y enorme disculpa! Estoy sumamente apenado y no merezco más que su odio intenso, pero hay una buena razón para todo esto: Tesis, proyectos, y tareas. Aunque debo ser sincero que también viaje un poco, pero todo fue sin previo aviso y los trabajos escolares se me juntaron y es un poco más complicado porque debo hacerlos en portugués y aun tengo un poco de dificultad para eso. En verdad quise subir capitulo pero aun no lo tenía revisado y aun así creo que faltaron algunos detalles, pero ya era demasiado otra semana sin subir._**

**_Ahora les pido que sean pacientes por favor, ya que por el momento subiré cada dos fines de semanas, debo ponerme al corriente con los capítulos que aun no he hecho y también debo hacer más proyectos, pero no piensen que descuido esto ¿ok? Esto es igual de importante que las otras cosas que hago, así que nuevamente una GRAN disculpa, y espero sigan leyendo que es lo más importante para mi, y claro que me den sus opiniones al respecto. _**

**_Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo siguiente, espero les guste. Que debo decir que la interacción Kogan ya se viene más fuerte. _**

* * *

**Capitulo #8**

Logan tomó lo primero que pudo encontrar dentro de su armario una vez que Kendall se fue. Acomodó un tanto su cabello, para después tomar su celular y rectificar la hora, la cual marcaba que estaba en el límite del tiempo estimado. Así que sin esperar más bajó hasta la sala, tomando un pequeño pedazo de papel y pluma para dejarle una nota a su madre cuando regresará y desaparecer cualquier angustia y preocupación que suele tener al no verlo en casa sin previo aviso. Dejó la nota pegada en el refrigerador y con chaqueta en mano salió de su casa.

El camino hacia el estacionamiento del gimnasio de la escuela, que fue el lugar acordado, fue extrañamente muy rápido, tal vez porque le desagrada la impuntualidad y no quería dar una primera mala impresión o tal vez porque esto se debía a los nervios que lo estaban comiendo por dentro, porque realmente no sabía lo que iba a suceder exactamente, simplemente todo surgió tan rápido, es decir, aceptó la invitación de un chico que solo conoció dos veces, y lo único que sabe de él es su nombre y que, obviamente, le gusta el hockey, nada más. Conforme se acercaba al lugar, su mente un tanto paranoica e insegura, comenzó a idear la estúpida idea de que esto no iba a suceder, que realmente el otro chico no se tomó en serio su acuerdo y no iba a parecer, y que Logan iba a quedarse como un pequeño niño ingenuo. Sus probabilidades para que este pensamiento fuera verdad, comenzaron a descender cuando al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, podía ver un carro, el único carro que estaba haciendo uso del estacionamiento, y ya que era Domingo realmente pensaba que esto iba a suceder porque…¿Quién más podría estar estacionando en un gimnasio escolar el Domingo?

Logan se acercaba tímidamente, dándose cuenta que el auto lucia bastante bien, es más podía asegurar que era un auto del año, pues relucía bastante como si recién hubiera sido encerado. Dudó un poco si seguir caminando o no, cuando del auto la puerta del conductor se abrió dejando ver a aquel chico con el cual Logan había chocado un par de veces. El pelinegro sea aceró a él tímidamente, y no teniendo idea de exactamente que podía decirle, simplemente esperó a que él dijera algo primero.

-Hey Logan, es bueno verte otra vez, sin golpes o empujones esta vez- Jett con aquella blanca sonrisa que Logan recordó al observarla le estrecho amistosamente la mano.

-Así es- sonrió tímidamente devolviéndole el saludo –Disculpa la tardanza, estaba…un poco ocupado- omitiría contarle a él de Kendall, pues suficiente desastre ya hizo en su mente estas horas, como para dejarlo seguir, así que simplemente esto lo iba a tomar como un pequeño descanso.

-Descuida, llegaste justo a tiempo- el chico giró hacia su auto -¿Vamos?-

Logan aceptó moviendo gentilmente su cabeza, y tomando camino hacia el lado del co-piloto. Y una vez dentro, pudo verificar que efectivamente, el auto no parecía nada viejo.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Jett dijo mientas encendía el auto.

-No lo sé, realmente no conozco nada aun- un tanto apenado el pelinegro encogió sus hombros.

-Perfecto, entonces…demos un pequeño tour, realmente no tiene mucho este pueblo, pero…puedo encontrar algunos lugares- Jett le dedicó una sonrisa y arrancó el auto saliendo del estacionamiento.

El chico terminó por abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Así que…Texas ¿huh? Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué alguien del norte terminó en uno de los estados más fríos del país?-

-Por el trabajo de mi padre. Es médico y lo transfirieron al hospital estatal de aquí- Logan explicó sin muchos detalle. Mientras trataba de adivinar a donde se dirigían, pero era imposible, no conocía las calles por donde estaban transitando.

-Oh ya veo, resultó un poco difícil me imagino- el tono de Jett sonó un tanto cálido.

-Ciertamente no fue una de las mejores ideas de mi padre-

-El trabajo de los padres a veces resultan bastante difíciles para la familia. Mi padre también es médico, y no es tan fácil como parece ¿cierto?-

Logan sintió como si un pequeño peso de sus hombros hubiera sido removido al escuchar eso, porque al fin conocía a alguien que al menos pudiera estar en su misma situación.

-Cierto- hizo una mueca que pareció más bien como una pequeña sonrisa -¿Tu padre también trabaja en el hospital estatal?-

-Así es, es jefe del área de pediatría, y mi madre es abogada, socia de un bufete de unos colegas de ella- Logan arqueó un poco las cejas ante este comentario.

-Vaya, debe ser bastante…bueno eso ¿no?-

-Realmente no tanto, es decir, no convivo mucho con ellos porque sus trabajos son bastante absorbentes, solo los veo los fines de semanas- Jett volteó a ver a Logan quien parecía apenado por haber dicho aquello sin preguntar primero –Pero está bien, gracias a eso puedo tener la vida que ahora tengo, creo que realmente me agrada eso. Mis padres trabajan mucho, y aunque ni ellos mismo se vean, al final los tres sabemos que el beneficio es grande. Una vida cómoda sin exceso de preocupaciones-

Jett dejó salir nuevamente aquellos blancos dientes de entre sus labios, lo cual Logan contestó ligeramente con la misma expresión, pero al mismo tiempo en su mente la homologación que anteriormente pensó que podía tener con la vida de Jett, se desvaneció un poco, pues él sabe que la diferencia radica en el gusto que cada uno tiene ante aquel escenario. El precio de una vida "cómoda".

-Yo quiero lo mismo para mí, ver a mi padre ser tan exitoso realmente me alienta a hacer lo mismo, y la medicina siempre me ha agradado así que es un plan bastante bueno para mi futuro. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿El uso del bisturí también se te ha heredado?-

-Oh bueno, yo…- Logan sonrió un tanto nervioso –Aun no decido del todo eso, creo que aún tengo unas cuantas opciones que necesito considerar-

Sabía que aquello era mentira, que de acuerdo a su padre no tenía que ver opción alguna ya. Pero no quería entrar en una discusión de argumentos acerca del porque aquella vida "cómoda" solo ha traído problemas y peleas con su padre, sobre todo porque la culpa de amargarle un tanto su emoción acerca de eso al pobre chico perseguiría a Logan durante toda la tarde, y realmente Jett parece una buena persona, así que lo menos que deseaba era echar a perder lo que podría ser una buena salida, además de tal vez ganarse una amistada más, algo que para el pelinegro resulta bastante difícil.

-Bueno, te sugiero que comiences a hacerlo, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando estas en último año-

-Lo sé…lo sé- respondió lo más tranquilo posible, aunque él sabía que el simple hecho de recordar aquello lo presionaba más de lo que debería.

El silencio se volvió a formar por un par de minutos, mientras Logan observaba cada cosa que veía pasar, tal vez demasiado común para los demás, pero para él todo era nuevo ante sus ojos, y a pesar de que no lo veía con la impresión o asombro que debería, al menos le agradaba ver algo más nuevo del lugar en donde ahora tendrá que rehacer su vida. Jett estaba en lo correcto al decir que no había mucho que ver en este pueblo, pues era pequeño, no tanto como Logan imaginó pero definitivamente su antiguo hogar en Texas era mucho más grande que aquí. El clima y color grisaseo no ayudaban a hacerlo más atractivo para el chico, la carretera ligeramente húmeda y las personas cubiertas hasta la cabeza solo ayudaban a que el aspecto del pueblo fuera un tanto aburrido, algo que hizo suspirar al pelinegro al recordar los caminos iluminados y soleados de Texas, donde la gente con ropa ligera, caminaba por las calles con helados en mano o parejas compartiendo su gran vaso de jugo, y donde el contraste de los diferentes edificios, eran más relucientes con la ayuda de los intensos rayos del sol que chocaban en donde sea, ayudado siempre por la claridad del cielo azul.

Logan soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que en definitiva todo eso ya es parte de su pasado, y parte también de cada suspiro nostálgico que lance al recordarlo.

Jett bajó la velocidad hasta estacionarse en una de las avenidas principales.

-Bueno pues, hemos llegado al centro del pequeño pueblo y bien, ¿Qué te parece?- Jett descanso su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento volteando a ver al pelinegro.

-Pequeño y…gris- Logan dijo sinceramente, no con la mejor actitud, pero pensar todo aquello simplemente lo hizo sentir un poco melancólico.

-Lamento decirte que es lo único que verás por aquí- Jett contestó haciendo una mueca. –Pero bueno, ¿Qué te parece un vaso de café para compensar este frio?-

Logan sonrió un poco asintiendo. De inmediato Jett bajó de su auto y en acto reflejo Logan hizo lo mismo, esperando a lado de la puerta alguna indicación de a donde se debían de dirigir.

-Vamos, conozco una cafetería donde hacen un buen café, seguro te gustará- y señalándole la dirección con su mirada color café, Logan comenzó a caminar a su lado -Oh por cierto, no pregunte en qué departamento trabaja tu padre, quien sabe, tal vez ya se conozcan el mío y el tuyo- Jett caminaba con sus manos dentro de su chaqueta, mientras Logan las había puesto en los bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Supongo que se encuentra en el departamento de neurología- trató de hacer un poco más de memoria –pero realmente no lo sé, no conversa mucho acerca de su trabajo- O simplemente a Logan no le interesa saberlo y su padre al parecer no le molesta esa indiferencia, pero claro, el chico no iba comenzar su estúpido desahogo con una persona que seguramente no le interesaba.

-Bueno, cuando vea mi padre le preguntare acerca de eso, tal vez sepa de algún nuevo médico que entro-

-¿Tanto interés en mi padre en tan poco tiempo?-

-¿Esta mal? Simplemente me agrada hacer nuevas amistades, y a mi padre le encanta tener colegas que se apasionen por lo mismo que él, y estoy casi seguro que tu padre es de esas personas-

-No tienes una idea- contestó en un tono sarcástico que Jett aún no lograba identificar –Y gracias, eso sonó como…que ya somos amigos-

-Por supuesto que sí, es decir, hasta ahora has resultado ser un chico con actitudes normales o al menos…no tan bizarras, así que…es suficiente para mí- el chico con la chaqueta color café le volvió a mostrar aquella perfecta y blanca sonrisa, dejando en Logan un ligero rasgo de carmín en sus mejillas.

Pero en la mente de Logan se formó la cuestión al escuchar esas palabras, específicamente aquellas dos palabras que lo describían, "normal" y "bizarro". ¿Acaso Jett seguirá pensando lo mismo cuando se llegue a enterar que Logan es gay? Pero sobre todo, ¿Jett sabrá algún día eso? Es decir, hasta ahora no se ha mostrado como una persona con algún tipo de preconcepto, sin embargo, eso solía pensar de su padre y hasta la fecha sigue negando que alguna vez Logan fue sincero con él, viéndolo como alguien que no es, simplemente porque sus ojos, al parecer, están preparados para ver morir a alguien en un quirófano, pero no para ver a su hijo como homosexual, lo cual es igual de normal que lo anterior. Y a pesar de que sabe que tampoco puede confiar en la sociedad acerca de esto, esta vez le dará el beneficio de la duda, teniendo como esperanza que los estereotipos sociales no hayan corrompido a Jett, aunque esto signifique que esa esperanza sea muy pequeña.

El pelinegro se dejó guiar hasta la cafetería que Jett había escogido, la cual por cierto, no tenía nada de pequeña, es más, no creía que aquel loca entrará en la definición de "cafetería" o al menos no en la que Logan conocía, pues el establecimiento era bastante grande, de dos pisos exactamente, con un jardín donde se ubicaban mesas con sombrillas en medio de color rojo y grandes asientos que se veían bastante cómodos, pero al parecer Jett supo que el escoger una al aire libre no le vendría bien al Texano, así que se adentraron aún más, donde Logan pudo notar un ambiente bastante cálido donde el aroma del café inundaba principalmente el aire. Jett escogió una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal donde se podía observar los pocos carros pasar, dejándoles al ocupar el asiento la carta para que pudieran hacer su elección. Jett se encargó de pedir una taza de café americano con una rebanada pay de queso, mientras que Logan, tardando un poco más, al final se decidió por un capuchino y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-¿Qué dices, te agrada?- Jett mejoró su postura en las pequeñas sillas que solo habían en la zona de adentro.

-No está mal- dijo aun con un poco de timidez. A Logan realmente no le agradaban mucho los lugares tan ostentosos, porque era un simple recordatorio de aquella vida que antes refirió Jett con tener y que el padre de Logan se ha encargado de forzarlo a vivir. Para él, una pequeña cafetería estaba bien, es más, con el simple hecho de haber pedido algo para llevar hubiera sido más que suficiente, pero no comenzaría a rechazar cosas cuando sabe lo difícil que es para él conseguir nuevas amistades, y sobre todo cuando no han pasado ni 2 horas de haberse conocido.

-Es uno de mis lugares favoritos para venir a tomar café pero…al parecer no será el tuyo ¿cierto?- Jett observó fijamente al pelinegro quien no podía esconder su expresión de cierta incomodidad.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Está muy agradable, me gusto-

-Vamos, puedes ser sincero conmigo, nos estamos conociendo ¿cierto?-

Logan torció un poco la boca y al final, rindiéndose, soltó un suspiro.

-No es que no me haya agradado, al contrario, es verdad lo que te digo, solo que…no me siento cómodo en lugares tan ostentosos, sobre todo si aparte de eso son caros- la incomodidad y pena que esto representaba crearon cierta tensión en los hombros del chico.

-Te entiendo-

-No me lo tomes a mal, me agrada estar aquí y no es necesario que nos vayamos, pero…pediste sinceridad ¿cierto?-

No más mentiras, fue en lo que acertó la mente de Logan. Suficiente tuvo que sacrificar en el pasado por órdenes de su padre como para volverlo a hacer aquí, es decir, si esto es un nuevo comienzo al que fue obligado a aceptar, al menos trataría de hacerlo a su manera. Su padre podría controlar en todo lo que pudiera estar presente, pero…aquí no está él ¿cierto? No puede vigilarlo siempre, y debe aprovechar esas pequeñas oportunidades para entonces saber que aún tiene un poco de autoridad en su propia vida y decisiones.

-Descuida, te lo agradezco- sonrió de manera honesta su acompañante –Es solo que yo pienso que si mis padres sacrifican mucho para que yo pueda darme estos pequeños lujos, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlos? sería algo…injusto de mi parte ¿no crees?-

Logan trató de digerir lentamente todo aquello que le fue respondido ante su comentario, tratando de entonces refutar aquella contestación lo más certero y sensible posible.

-Entonces, ¿realmente no te importa que tus padres nunca estén, siempre y cuando puedan darte estos lujos?- Logan mordió su labio de los nervios, pidiendo que su respuesta como pregunta no haya sondado lo bastante directo o duro.

Jett se acomodó un poco más en su silla arqueando una ceja y encogiendo sus hombros.

-No me malinterpretes, a nadie le gusta no tener a sus padres todo el tiempo, pero…una vez que te das cuenta que tu vida ha sido así siempre, te acostumbras y al final tienes que sacar lo mejor de eso-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-No, no quiero incomodarte o que términos hablando de esto, venimos a conocernos y que sepas más de este pequeño pueblo ¿no? Así que no contaminemos esta reunión con asuntos familiares-

-Definitivamente-

Logan dejó salir una pequeña risa para reforzar aquello que dijo, que por suerte al mismo tiempo el mesero había llegado con la orden que ambos chicos habían pedido. Logan trató de dejar aquello de lado, a pesar de que significara morder su lengua, pues ya tenía preparadas un par de respuestas ante aquello que honestamente no concordaba, pero tenía razón, no quería meter problemas familiares en sus relaciones, no lo hizo con Carlos mucho menos lo hará con Jett, sobre todo porque lo está juzgando mucho antes de conocerlo, y se recordó que ya antes le había dado el beneficio de la duda, además si de algo estaba seguro es que si estas personas ayudarían en algo, definitivamente sería en distraerlo por unas horas de todo aquello que tenga que ver con su familia, medicina, y riñas futuras con su padre, así que por ahora dejaría el tema de lado y simplemente se concentraría en conocer un poco más de Jett.

La pequeña comida se tornó menos tensa con la plática informativa que Jett le estaba dando a Logan acerca del pequeño pueblo en donde estaban. Formulando una conclusión prematura por todo lo que el castaño le dijo: El pueblo definitivamente es pequeño, donde lo más mínimo que ocurra, todo el mundo logrará saberlo de una u otra forma con lo cual debes saber bien que y con quien haces las cosas. Las personas pueden ayudarte o pueden simplemente ignorarte, depende mucho del clima que esté aconteciendo, y de lo que se suela escuchar o saber de ti, así que debes tener cuidado, eso también se lo dejó muy claro. Al final, por supuesto que Logan simplemente lo tomo como pequeños consejos, que no dejaría de lado pero que tampoco tomaría tan en serio, después de todo Jett podría decirse que es una de las familias más ricas en este pueblo, así que es normal que todo el mundo estuviera hablando de él.

Ambos siguieron hablando de temas ya no tan relevantes, mientras terminaban su pequeño pedazo de postre y su taza de café.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela?- Jett rompió aquel silencio.

Logan bebió un poco de su café y después limpió son una servilleta sus labios.

-No me puedo quejar, es decir, fue mejor de lo que esperaba esta primera semana-

-¿Conseguiste hacer amigos?-

-Algunos cuantos, sí- recordando solo a James y Carlos –Pero tampoco soy de los chicos que tiene muchos, así que no está mal-

-Me alegro, al menos no estás tan solo y eso es bueno- Jett le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que Logan contesto tímidamente sonriendo también –entre tanta gente, me imagino que debió de ser un tanto difícil acoplarse-

-Hablas como si no conocieras la escuelas ¿No estudias ahí?-

-No, yo estudio en otra escuela, particular a las afueras de aquí- Logan arqueo un poco sus cejas ante aquella respuesta, pues ahora entendía por qué nunca lo había visto antes por los pasillos.

-Oh ya veo, pensé que lo hacías pues como te vi en el partido concluí lo más obvio-

-Me gusta el hockey, esa fue la razón por la que estaba ahí, además dicen que ese equipo es bueno y quería irlo a comprobar-

-¿Y lo hiciste?- Logan tenía que preguntar, pues la manera en como el otro se expresó le supo un tanto retador.

-No es malo definitivamente, pero su capitán es un poco problemático, si no logra controlarse todo su equipo tendrá serios problemas en el futuro-

Entonces como si lo hubieran pinchado con algo, dio un pequeño sobresalto llevando el cien por ciento de su atención a ese comentario.

-¿Su…su capitán?-

-Sí, Kendall Kinght. Pensé que los rumores acerca de su humor en la pista eran falsos, pero después de verlo, veo que estaba totalmente equivocado. Deben tener especial cuidado con él, no quisiera ser de su equipo definitivamente-

-¿A qué te refieres?...me parece que, bueno, no jugó tan mal- Logan encogió los hombros, tratando de maquillar su comentario defensivo para que sonará más a uno inocente que cualquier persona diría.

-No es eso, juega bien, pero su conducta no ayuda para nada ¿Puedes creer que la temporada pasada estuvieron a punto de descalificar a su equipo porque a mitad del juego armó todo un escándalo solo porque un chico de las tribunas le lanzó algo a su portero, estuvo a punto de golpearlo- Logan trató de imaginar aquella escena, donde Kendall expresaba la misma cara de rabia que había visto la vez pasada, tratando de llegar al chico que había ofendido a su compañero, igual que lo hizo con James –Después de eso estuvieron a punto de ser descalificados, pero al parecer su entrenador y la escuela hablaron para que solo lo suspendieran 3 partidos y detención todo el semestre- Jett terminó bufando con un poco de fastidio.

Tal vez Carlos tenga razón acerca de que sus compañeros y la escuela hacen todo para mantener a Kendall dentro del equipo.

-Wow…sí que fue un problema- dijo Logan suspirando –Y al parecer te agrada bastante asistir a los partidos-

-La verdad es que, soy capitán del equipo de mi escuela también, así que debo estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede en ese ámbito y de nuestros principales rivales-

Logan detuvo su respiración un poco ante aquella noticia, y proyectando la sorpresa en una mueca en su rostro.

-Así que fuiste a ver contra quien te enfrentarías-

-Algo así, generalmente no nos enfrentamos hasta los últimos partidos, pero como recién fui nombrado capitán decidí comenzar a saber a qué nos enfrentamos esta vez- Logan bajó un tanto temeroso la mirada, pues ahora no sería un buen momento decirle que él y Kendall mantiene una relación de…estudios, pues al escucharlo hablar así definitivamente tensaría nuevamente las cosas -¿Recuerdas que te dije que supieras juntarte con la gente adecuada?...Bueno, Kendall Kinght no creo que sea una de ellas-

Logan lo miró un tanto extrañado.

-Pero, no lo conoces si quiera- hablo a la defensiva.

-Después de verlo jugar y saber cómo puede ponerse, no dan ganas de hacerlo, además no creo que sea necesario saber, créeme- Jett palmeo ligeramente su mano –Ahora entiendo porque la mayoría de los estudiantes no deseaban meter equipos de escuelas públicas a nuestra liga, pero bueno…al menos así hay más equipos que derrotar y momentos en los cuales jugar- Definitivamente su discurso era el de un capitán.

Logan no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente tomo su taza de café y bebió un gran trago para pasar aquella sensación amarga que aquel comentario del chico dejó en él. El beneficio de la duda que le había otorgado no tenía tanta fuerza ahora, sin embargo, tampoco es algo que pudiera negar pues no es el único que dice eso acerca de Kendall, pero no puede negar que entre más le digan eso acerca del rubio más curiosidad tiene de llegar a conocerlo, no sabe a ciencia cierta por qué pero simplemente hay algo dentro de él que no desea quedarse con lo que los demás digan, y eso…es bueno ¿cierto?

Jett suspiró al terminar su rebanada de pastel y dejar a lado la servilleta usada, dio un rápido y último trago a su café y esperó a que el pelinegro hiciera lo mismo. Logan estaba bebiendo lo último de aquel liquido negro que quedaba, cuando sus ojos por el filo de la ventana observaron a un grupo de chicos que se aproximaban, su atención hubiera sido otra si no hubiera notado que quien estaba entre ellos era Kendall. Su garganta se cerró ligeramente provocando que se ahogara un poco.

-¿Estas bien?- Jett preguntó rápidamente dándole otra servilleta.

Logan no contestó simplemente tomó la servilleta y asintió con su cabeza mientras sus ojos seguían puesto en la escena de aquellos chicos que caminaban por fuera.

-¿Terminaste?- el castaño cuestionó en un tono suave que casi fue imposible captar.

-Ah…sí, lo hice- Logan contestó un tanto tímido pues ahora lo que menos quería era salir del establecimiento, pero gracias a su caos mental no se le ocurría alguna buena excusa para aplazar el momento.

-¿Nos vamos entonces? Deseo mostrarte otro lugar- los ojos oscuros se posaron rápidamente en el castaño con un tanto de temor –Descuida, es gratis y nada ostentosos ¿ok?...Anda vamos- Jett se puso de pie esperando que Logan hiciera lo mismo, quien aun con su vista discretamente colocada afuera se levantó lentamente – ¿Seguro que estas bien?-

Logan dibujó una forzada risa en su rostro para apoyar su movimiento de afirmación. La ventaja de recién conocerse es que Jett no era capaz aun de saber cuándo estaba mintiendo. Logan comenzó a seguir al chico hacia la salida, y su cerebro caótico aun no podía formular alguna excusa. El frio volvió a golpear ligeramente la cara del pelinegro provocando que un pequeño escalofrió escalara por su cuerpo, deseo que en este tiempo en que habían salido Kendall y sus amigos se hayan ido o seguido por otro lado, pero al dirigirse a su auto todo fue decepción al darse cuenta que fue todo lo contrario, pues aquel grupo se había detenido frente a un auto bebiendo café y fumando un cigarrillo. Logan entonces comenzó a implorar para que algún tipo de coincidencia no se diera y lograra pasar sin ser visto.

-Daremos un pequeño paseo por las calles de aquí y después iremos a la última parada ¿te parece?-

Logan nuevamente no dijo nada para afirmar, solo uso su cuerpo para hacerle entender su respuesta positiva pues sus pensamientos estaban más ocupado en pedir que aquel rubio no volteara a verlos. Justamente cuando pasaban frente a ellos, Logan sintió como si el frio hubiera atravesado sus capas de piel y llegado hasta su torrente sanguíneo, provocando que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar y su respirar aumentara, su mirada se colocó solo en el caminar queriendo evitar a toda costa la necesidad de voltear a verlo. Pudo percibir el aroma a cigarro quedarse atrás lo cual era ya un logro y pensó que por primera vez su suerte le sonrió.

-Logan!-

Pero nada en la vida puede ser demasiado bueno ¿cierto?

Logan se detuvo cerrando sus ojos mientras maldecía mentalmente. Sin embargo la voz que gritó su nombre no parecía ser la del chico de los ojos verdes.

-Hey Logan- efectivamente al escucharla más cerca y dando media vuelta pudo notar que era James quien estaba llamando su atención –Espera amigo, ¿cómo estás?-

Logan tuvo que rápidamente poner a trabajar su cerebro para aparentar que en realidad no lo había visto y que no se diera cuenta que estaba tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con ellos.

-Oh James…que…que sorpresa-trató de sacar lo mejor de él –Bien, estoy…bien ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo vas con tus golpes?-

-Supongo que bien, la resaca de la fiesta no ayuda en nada- dejó salir una pequeña risa, para después dirigir su mirada a Jett, quien Logan rápidamente recordó.

-Oh es verdad, James este es mi amigo Jett- Jett quien no dejaba de mostrar su sonrisa blanca le dio la mano quien James contestó con un fuerte apretón –Mucho gusto-

-Que tal, y… ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?- James cuestionó a Logan quien por sus aun nervios, tenía un tanto dispersada su atención esperando solo el momento en que el rubio tuviera que aparecer.

-¿Huh?...Ah, venimos a tomar un poco de café, él…me está mostrando un poco más el lugar- explicó al chico musculoso quien simplemente dirigía la mirada al castaño y al pelinegro.

-Oh eso está perfecto, me alegra y… ¿Hasta ahora qué has pensando?- Logan podía notar que el mayor al igual que Jett en todo momento mostraban esas amplias sonrisas, la diferencia radicaba en que los rasgos tan suaves de James te imposibilitaban no contestar con la misma sonrisa, en cambio con Jett podrías sentirte un poco intimidado.

-Agradable para ser pequeño- encogió los hombros para darle un sentido de indiferencia a su comentario, el cual James contestó con alegre asentamiento de cabeza.

-Por cierto ¿Has hablado con Carlos? No he sabido nada de él desde ayer en la fiesta, no consta ningún mensaje-

Los labios del pelinegro se apretón suavemente al recordar, gracias a la pregunta, lo que había acontecido con ambos, sin embargo, no sabía si era buena idea hablar de esto con James.

-¿No…no recuerdas nada de ayer?- Logan preguntó con curiosidad.

-Honestamente, no- el mayor dejó salir una ligera risa tocándose apenadamente su frente –creo que bebí demasiado, ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que ustedes se fueron-

Bueno, al menos ahora tendría una excusa por la cual defenderse si Carlos llega a reclamarle algo, pero eso es algo que en definitiva Logan no quiere entrometerse, solamente ayudaría un poco a su amigo ahorrándole un poco de tiempo y sufrimiento.

-Bueno entonces, deberías ir a hablar con Carlos-

-¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo?- James se notó algo extrañado.

-Supongo, te dije que no he hablado con él tampoco. Solo ve ¿Quieres? Hazlo por los dos ya que yo estoy…un poco ocupado-

-Bien, iré en cuanto termine de esto-

-Perfecto- Logan le sonrió un poco a James y después de esto estaba decidió a terminar la conversación, pues por un momento olvidó que el tiempo hablando con él es arriesgarse a encontrarse con Kendall.

-Por cierto…-

-James! Ya tenemos todos, es ahora de…- y justamente detrás de él, apareció el riesgo que Logan no deseaba que sucedería. Kendall apareció portando la misma chaqueta que había traído con él en la mañana, solo que esta vez los jean habían cambiado –Oh, vaya…¿invitando gente para la fiesta?-

Logan pasó saliva con bastante nervios, y dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado que no fuera la verde intensa frente a él, y sin poder evitarlo sintió cierto calor en sus mejillas.

-De echo estaba a punto de hacerlo Kendall- de pronto la mirada de James encerró solo a ambos chicos -¿Se conocen?-

Logan rápidamente volteo a ver a Kendall sin importar lo que sus orbes color verde pudieran provocar en él. Él no iba a decir nada, sabía que estaban en su territorio así que dejaría que Kendall respondiera a esa pregunta, después de todo, probablemente Logan daría una pésima contestación.

-Un par de cervezas ayer en un encuentro un tanto…común- Logan simplemente podía escuchar como el tono seductor pero al mismo tiempo burlón salía de ese par de labios rosados que sin darse cuenta tenía bastante enfocado –Solo eso, ¿cierto chico?-

Asintió sin refutar nada, pues sinceramente ya esperaba una contestación que ocultara la verdadera relación que ambos mantenían de tutor-tutorado, y viniendo de Kendall no le sorprendía que tal vez se sintiera un tanto humillado por esto.

-Así es, solo…eso-

Hubo cierto silencio incomodo, dejando simplemente aquel par de miradas entre ellos. Kendall con una sonrisa en su blanco rostro simplemente contemplaba a Logan tratando de saber si sería capaz de desmentirlo, queriendo probar hasta donde podría llegar su actitud recta mostrada hace unas horas, pero la mirada negra se mantenía firme, solida ante la ajena, pues Logan no se arriesgaría a darle una excusa de volver a renunciar a su ayuda, sabía que tal vez esto podría volverse un tanto complicado, pero ganarse la aceptación del otro no fue fácil, así que haría lo que fuera para mantenerla.

-Bueno, entonces como te iba a decir antes de la interrupción. Hoy hay otra fiesta cerca de aquí, puedes venir si gustas, tu amigo también está invitado- y recordando que Jett estaba a su lado, rápidamente lo volteo a ver quién se miraba un tanto confundido – Le diré a Carlos cuando lo vea, pero…estaría genial que pudieras venir-

-No…no lo sé, ya…tengo planes James- Logan respondió llevando nuevamente la mirada a Jett quien sonrió sin ningún problema.

Los ojos del rubio se posaron ahora en el castaño que acompañaba a Logan y su sonrisa se hizo aún más evidente, esa sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y burla.

-Déjalos James, no queremos arruinarles sus planes- Kendall habló con el sarcasmo que Logan ya había anticipado al ver esa curva en sus labios.

-Oh que lastima entonces- James secundo al rubio.

-Podemos ir, por mí no hay ningún problema- Jett respondió decididamente como respuesta ante el comentario del rubio, quien de inmediato posó su mirada en él con un divertido pero retador semblante en su cara.

La voz gruesa y vivaz de Jett retumbo en los oídos del menor quien de inmediato le lanzó una mirada acusadora y preocupante, para después dirigirla a los otros dos chicos, donde James dejó vislumbrar su sonrisa perfecta y Kendall su entrecejo fruncido lleno de confusión.

-¿En serio?- Kendall lanzó aquella pregunta sin quietar la vista del castaño –No deseamos desordenar su…tranquilo día- y nuevamente el tono burlón se hacía presente.

-Tranquilo, no desordenas nada, es más una fiesta sería un buen final para este día ¿no crees?-

-Sería magnífico entonces!- James exclamo cual niño pequeño.

Logan estaba entrando un ligero ataque de pánico, lo que menos deseaba era estar en otro de esas fiestas, sobre todo porque había dicho que la única razón por la cual había dio era debido al agradecimiento que tenía hacia Carlos, no más. Y ahora que el punto era simplemente una invitación para estar cerca de Kendall, no sonaba muy bien en muchos aspectos, especialmente al encontrarse con Jett quien estaba dejando claro que no le agradaba mucho la manera de ser de Kendall…o al menos la que él pensaba que tenía.

-Bueno Jett, debemos…debemos pensarlo ¿no crees? Aún falta mucho por hacer y realmente no deseo llegar tarde hoy, mañana tenemos escuela y…seguramente mis padres no estarán contentos con la idea de que llegue por segunda vez tarde- Logan lo dejó salir en un tono lo más calmado posible, pero su ligera agitación tal vez podía evidenciarlo.

-Oh vamos Logan- James suplicó con un tono infantil.

-Déjalos James, tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando su día no esté tan…atareado- Kendall intervino poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –Debemos irnos, los demás ya nos esperan-

James terminó por aceptar la idea, y después de esto los cuatro chicos se despidieron. Dejando al último el apretón de manos entre Kendall y Logan que duró un poco más de lo normal, pero que al final simplemente se deshizo fácilmente.

-¿Nos vamos?- Jett preguntó en un suspiro mientras daba media vuelta.

Logan lo siguió sin decir nada más. Sintiendo como aquella pesada mirada se quedaba atrás.


End file.
